Total Drama: The Island Strikes Back
by InsertDotJpeg
Summary: A year has passed since Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. This time around, Chris has decided to force 18 fan favorites to face one another in yet another season of Total Drama. The island has also returned after it was sunk in All-Stars. Who will end up winning the grand prize?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Greetings everyone! Welcome to Total Drama: The Island Strikes Back. This story originated from a fake season that I daydreamed way back in 2015. After all this time, i'm finally able to write this story. I have everything planned out so it will be fun to see how long it takes me to finish. Enjoy!

* * *

A man with a large grin on his face, showing clear botox usage popped on the screen. He was an middle-aged man, possibly in his forties or fifties, with dark black hair in a stylish hairstyle. He was dressed in ridiculous clothes that clearly were not fit for going outdoors. The background of the shot had huge hills along with puffy clouds. The foreground was a work-out wooden dock; one that looked all too familiar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the man announced. "We're coming at you live from the new and improved Camp Wawanakwa for our yearly competition - Total Drama!" He spoke with a ton of enthusiasm and an appropriate level of articulation. "I'm your host, Chris McLean, ready for the much anticipated seventh season of the greatest reality show on television!"

The music then shifted into something more cryptic, suitable for the upcoming drama. "For new viewers, Total Drama is a show where sweaty teenagers are forced to survive with nothing but their wits. They have to endure the harsh conditions of the crappy food, wildlife, torture and most importantly themselves." Chris finished whilst grinning evilly at the last word. "This time around, we've handpicked eighteen fan favorites from our three generations of cast members"

" Let's see where they are now!" he creepily grinned gesturing to the open ocean while standing on a dock. The camera then started to focus on a large cruise boat with the teenagers on them.

"From our original cast - Lindsay!" Chris said, the girl staring at the boy next to her staring at her lustfully.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I look really familiar." The Dumb Princess asked in her distinct high-pitched voice.

"Tyler," Chris continued as the Jock reacted to Lindsay's comment looking rather torn.

"Linds - it's me! Tyler! We've been through this already!" he pleaded desperately.

The camera then panned to the right, moving away from Tyler but still keeping Lindsay in the frame. A dark skinned, mature-looking, man in the shot with her. Lindsay couldn't help but stare at him.

"Jalapeno? Is that you?"

"Alejandro!" the host continued as a Spanish guitar riff played in the background.

The spaniard grinned while the blonde smiled intently at him. Tyler walked back into the shot, pointing his finger at Alejandro's chest.

"Oh, no. Not this again. Quit seducing my Lindsay." the Jock threatened sounding annoyed.

"Whatever do you mean, Tyler? Surely, I wouldn't do such a disgraceful act." the Puppet Master slyly remarked.

"Who are you trying to fool, dude? I know how y- HEY!" Tyler pleaded, only for the camera to continue panning to the right revealing two girls. One of which was a white girl with blonde hair, wearing a baby blue hoodie. She was staring at the ocean, looking rather forlorn. The other girl was ambiguously brown, whilst wearing proper attire and khaki leggings.

"Why are you even here, Bridgette?" the CIT asked. "Didn't Geoff win 500,000 dollars on that race show? You don't need the money."

"You're totally right. That contract we signed five years ago is the only reason I'm here, Courtney." the Surfer Girl responded.

"Bridgette and Courtney!" Chris announced despite both girls already saying their names.

As the two girls continued complaining, the camera started panning to the left, revealing another familiar face. A brown-skinned boy with cargo shorts and a vest was quietly reading a book, looking rather nonchalant.

"And - to finish the six campers from the first generation - fan favorite Noah!"

Noah smirked at the camera whilst continuing to read his book. The boy did not say a single word as he was rather invested in the story he was reading. Chris coughed, trying to get Noah to say something. However, Noah didn't respond at all.

"Fine. Be that way. Anywho, from the Revenge of the Island cast, say hello to Scott!"

The ginger farmer was shown looking bored, with his trademark scowl on his face. The camera then started to focus on the two campers next to him in an intense arm wrestling match. One of which was a dirty blonde haired girl wearing jogging pants and hoodie, while the other was a boy with a buzzcut and a unibrow. The girl was dominating in the arm wrestling match.

"Haven't changed since I last saw you, eh Brickhead?"

"Hey! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't call me names," the soldier protested.

"New season, new rules, bud. This time, I won't go so easy on you."

"Brick and Jo!" the host announced as the scene cut to a different part of the boat.

"Dawn and Dakota!" he introduced next as the camera panned over to a short blonde girl, sitting in a lotus position. She wore a green jacket and a purple skirt. Dawn was seen putting holding her hands out, as if she was feeling the girl standing beside her. Beside Dawn was a large girl with orange skin, ripped clothes, and neon green hair. She didn't look like how any normal teenager would look like. However, she was no longer the mutant she once was and had somehow reverted to her normal size.

"Oh dear," the moonchild squeaked. "Your aura is an unnatural shade of red. Are you feeling vengeful, by any chance?"

"Chris is a dead man," the mutated teen grumbled. "He's lucky that the network paid for all the surgery to get me back to normal. If my daddy was in a bad mood that day, Chris would've been sued."

"No one cares, Dakota. Anyways, let's finish our second generation returnees with everyone's favorite overachiever - Lightning!"

The brown skinned boy with white hair had ran in between the two girls, receiving odd looks from both. "Sha-baam!" he hollered, saying his iconic catchphrase. "Ever since his embarrassing run in the All-Star match, Lightning has trained to make sure that he takes the million."

"And finally, from the cast that survived the terrors of Pahkitew Island, let's give a warm welcome to Shawn and Sky!"

The shot panned over to another portion of the boat, revealing a white boy with scraggly brown hair while wearing a toque. The boy was seen talking to an Asian looking girl wearing a sleeveless shirt and black leggings.

"Are you fine being away from Jasmine for eight weeks?" the Gymnast asked.

"Yeah, it's cool. When you're hiding from zombies, sometimes you gotta adapt with being alone." the Survivalist answered.

"Why did you come back though? Aren't you already a millionaire?" she added

"Pshhh. Do you seriously think a million is enough cash to build my sweet zombie bunker? I'm going to need at least four times that amount." he protested.

"And let's not forget Sky's creepy stalker, Dave!"

"Hey, Sky" the Germaphobe deadpanned as he grit his teeth.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Dave? Leave me alone" she grunted as she walks across the screen with her arms crossed. Shawn looked rather awkward, being stuck in the middle of all this drama.

"Samey!" the host continued.

The camera moved over to the edge of the boat, showing a blonde girl wearing a cheerleader's outfit. She was all by herself and was looking rather lonely. "Chris, my name is Sammy. No one calls me Samey anymore - especially after people saw how horrible my sister treated me the last time I played."

"That's not what most of the fans call you. In fact, you're even listed as 'Samey' on Total Drama's WikiMedia page!" Chris mocked, warranting the poor girl to look even more insecure than before.

"Cheer up, Samey. At least you'll be sharing the spotlight with Canada's Next Big Thing - the Tophster!" a boy said, walking into the shot.

"Topher…" Chris sighed in annoyance. "Yeah. I had some intense arguments with the producers about letting this guy get a second shot, but they figured he wouldn't very long anyway."

"Hey!" the ex-Chris fan whined upon hearing his ex-idol's words.

"And finally, someone I really didn't want back…. Scarlett" the host finished, sounding incredibly frustrated when saying the redhead's name. "In fact, the only reason we brought her back was because she makes good TV. Don't worry, though. This time the island is completely natural. There will be no mechanical dashboards for her to mess around with."

The camera moved over to a special part of the boat where the redhead in question was tied up to one of the walls. In addition, she also had a straitjacket and a mask covering most of her face. The shot then zoomed out, revealing all eighteen contestants on the boat. The seventeen others seemed to inch away in fear as Scarlett was seen kicking and making muffled screams. Intense music played in the background to accommodate the tension going on.

Eventually, the boat made its way to the dock Chris was standing on. One by one, each of the eighteen campers exited the boat. Some walked beside their friends while others walked alone. Scarlett was being carefully inspected by two internes. Noah was the first to greet Chris once he hit the dock.

"Ah, yes. Camp Wawanakwa. Can't wait to spend another relaxing summer here." the Schemer deadpanned.

"Another summer? Seriously?" Chris asked. "You lasted like… 3 episodes, remember? I barely had any time to torture you."

Noah did not respond but rather rolled his eyes as he continued reading his book. Chris shrugged as he stood on a pedestal to get the high ground. "Alright, campers. Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa - the birthplace of Total Drama. I'm going to be honest here, some of you don't deserve to be here but who cares, right? As long as I get to make these next few weeks as torture and painful as possible, I don't really care who competes."

While some of the more sensitive campers gulped in fear, the tougher members of the cast brushed that comment off as if it was nothing. Jo in particular was looking rather confident. Brick noticed this instantly and quickly disguised his fear with bravery.

"Anyways," the host continued. "Because of the interesting reception we got last time, we've decided to re-use the Heroes and Villains twist from All-Stars!

xxx

"Seriously? Has Old Man McLean really ran out of ideas?" Jo grumbled in the confessional, in an annoyed tone. "Well thanks a lot. Another season where I'm on a team with Sharkbait, Brightning, and Ale-hand-walker. As much as I hate to say it, I might need to start acting friendlier if I want to stay in the game longer. Codeword being "acting" of course."

xxx

"Yeah!" Tyler cheered. "Lindsay and I finally get to be on the same team! To make things even better, there's no way Chris considers Alejandro a hero. Sweet, man! Things are finally looking good for the T-man!" As finished his sentence, he cheerfully punched the confessional wall, breaking it in the process.

xxx

"Scott, Dave, Scarlett, Jo, Lightning, Alejandro, Courtney, Topher, and Lindsay; from now on, you're on the Team Villain!" Chris announced.

"Ugh, really? A villain? I'll have you know, all my actions on this show have been completely reasonable," Courtney scoffed. "And for real - you couldn't think of a more creative team name?"

"Yeah. Blame the interns for coming up with that one." Chris answered. "You try coming up with seven seasons worth of team names."

"Why is Lindsay a villain? She wouldn't hurt a...a….a…insect-thing or something." Tyler yelled.

"Yeah. About that," Chris smuggly grinned. "According to our research, her forgetfulness has caused a ton of mental issues with her old boyfriend. I can't quite remember his name though. Whatever. It's not like he was important or anything."

Tyler sighed a depressed sigh as he slouched in sadness. Bridgette put her arm on his shoulder to comfort the jock. The camera panned over to Lindsay wasn't paying attention to what was going on and continued to put her head on Alejandro's broad shoulders.

"Dawn, Sky, Samey, Noah, Tyler, Bridgette, Brick, Dakota, and Shawn; from now on, you'll be known as Team Hero!" the host enthusiastically announced.

This announcement triggered enthusiastic cheers from everyone, except for Tyler who was still upset over not being on a team with Lindsay, and the unenthusiastic Noah.

xxx

"I'll be honest," Noah deadpanned whilst still holding his book. "I don't think I've done anything heroic per-se. Regardless, I've come up with a new strategy for this season. Owen and I have spent hundreds of hours on reality TV competitions. I've come to realize that the only way we can go far is by creating alliances with people - something I personally struggle with."

The dark-skinned boy squeezed the space between his eyebrows in frustration. "Unfortunately, it seems that I'm going to have to pretend to actually like people here. Whatever. I suppose one million dollars is worth it."

xxx

"Anyways, we're a bit ahead of schedule by a day, so I've decided to let you guys have this day-off."

"Ha! Has old age softened you up, Chris? Maybe a younger person should be hosting this show. You should take a break, man." Topher said, much to Chris' annoyance.

"No, Topher," the host grunted. "One of the interns got into a freak accident while testing the challenge which got us in a lot of legal trouble. The court case settles in a few hours. The good news is that our lawyers are very persuasive, so we will be using the challenge we planned."

This comment ushered a few nervous looks from Shawn, Bridgette, and Dawn. "Anywho, that's enough talking," Chris continued. "We've provided two crappy cabins for the two teams to stay in for the time being. Go find them or something. I really don't care."

"Will you at least give us directions to where the cabins are?" Sky asked.

Chris then hopped on a tiny golf cart with Chef Hatchet on the wheel. "No time for questions. I've got to get my makeup done. I'll be seeing you all at 6AM tomorrow morning! " he yelled as the golf cart started driving away.

/

The footage skipped ahead to show the nine Heroes walking in the forest. "Didn't the island sink two years ago?" the surfer asked Shawn. "You know what I mean, right?"

"Nope. I must've skipped that season," Shawn responded. "I heard that most of the fanbase hated it so I figured to not watch it. I didn't want to waste my time anyway. You never know with these things. Spending even a split-second distracted could cause your demise to the undead."

Bridgette gave Shawn an odd look as the two continued walking. The camera stopped moving as the two campers walked past. After they had completely left the shot, Sammy and Sky entered together. "So what season did you play in?" Sky asked.

"How could you forget!" Sammy answered, looking rather offended. "We played on the same season together! Pahkitew Island, remember me? I'm the one with the evil twin sister?"

Sky rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Right. After everything that happened on Pahkitew Island with Scarlett and Dave, I've tried to repress those traumatizing memories from my head. Sorry, Samey."

"Sammy," the girl corrected, sounding hurt. "My name is Sammy, not Samey. Anyways, I don't blame you. I know what it's like to actively repress traumatizing memories from my head."

Sky bit her lip, clearly not expecting such a deep statement and continued to walk with Samey. The camera once again froze as Tyler and Noah walked into the shot.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. Sorry, little bro." Tyler apologized.

"We flew around the world together. We were even on the same team," Noah said attempting to remind Tyler of his existence. "How can you not remember me?"

"Yeah. I remember going around the world and all but I don't remember being with you, dude. That was like, four years ago." Tyler told the smaller boy as Noah rolled his eyes.

"Looks like Lindsay's forgetfulness may have rubbed off you." Noah sarcastically commented as he continued to read his book.

Tyler sighed upon hearing this as he slouched in sadness.

xxx

"I'm not going to lie," Noah explained, as he closed his book, "I figured that being on the same team with Tyler would basically be giving me a free alliance member. However, it seems that he can't quite remember who I am. I guess I'm going to need to talk to some of the others if I want numbers in this game."

/

The footage flashed ahead to all the Villains walking in a single file line. Scarlett strapped to a dolly and was lagging behind as she was being pushed by two male interns. The camera was focused on Courtney and Topher, who were standing in front of everyone else. "Where are the cabins, Courtney?" Topher whined. "You said you knew where they were! My shoes are filthy! I can't audition for Canada's Next Top Bachelor looking like this!"

"Oh, quit complaining, will you? If memory serves me right, the cabins should be right….here?" the CIT announced, revealing an empty lot. All nine villains gave audible groans.

"Well done, Courtnerd. Way to waste our time," Jo spat, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me? I'm very good at navigating. This map is total bogus. I'll have you know, I'm a CIT!" Courtney protested.

"Wow!" Jo sarcastically replied. "Haven't heard that one before. I can't believe you've been saying that for five years now. Are you ever going to grow out of the "in-training" part?"

"Ladies, that is enough bickering," Alejandro interrupted, "We must be working together. Otherwise, our fates will end just like how they ended two years ago."

"Oh put a sock in it, Al," Jo mocked, "We've all seen your shtick. Other than Lindsiot over there, you aren't fooling anybody."

"Do not call me, Al." the spaniard rebutted.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" the jockette responded.

As Courtney, Alejandro, and Jo continued to bicker, the camera moved over to Dave and zoomed on his perplexed face.

xxx

"I'll be honest," the germaphobe confessed in the confessional booth. "It's really weird playing with all these All-Stars. They all seem so… villainous. As for me, I'm not a villain, right? Right? If anything, Sky should be on the Villains team, not me! She's the one who wouldn't tell me she already had a boyfriend! "

Dave paused for a few seconds as he compiled the thoughts over last year's season in his head. "Sorry Dave, I have a boyfriend," he said in a high-pitched voice, trying to mimic Sky. "How hard is it to say six words."

As he finished his sentence, the dark-skinned boy bit his lip in sadness. "But hey," he continued, "At least Sky is probably having a hard time with her team. I can't imagine them accepting her after what she's done to me."

/

The footage skipped over to the Heroes team standing next to a single log cabin. It has clearly been a few hours since we last saw them. Everyone looked completely out of breath. "Finally!" the surfer gleefully said. "Our cabins! How long did we trek for? That felt like days."

"That didn't take that long," the soldier answered. "My morning jogs are much longer than that walk."

Before anyone could say anything, heavy breathing was heard coming from Dakota who looked as if she was about to collapse. "For the record, high heels were not made for hour-long walks. My feet are ruined! It's going to take weeks to get them back to normal."

"Wow," Noah snarked. "Who knew wearing high heels at summer camp would be such an issue."

/

The footage skipped over to the girl's side of the Heroes cabin. Dakota was seen lying in a bed barefoot, looking at her painful feet. Dawn was seen climbing a ladder to the top of a bunkbed, while Sky was seen unpacking her things at the bottom of the same bed. Bridgette and Sammy were seen standing up as they had already finished getting ready.

"OMG! I can't believe I'm on the same team as you! You were, like, my favorite contestant when I was kid! It's been my dream since I was 12 to play a Total Drama season with you!" the cheerleader praised enthusiastically.

"Thanks... uhh… Samey, was it?" the surfer said.

"It's Sammy but I can forgive you on that. Amy has been calling me that for years. I guess I'm used to it by now." Sammy sighed.

"Umm, who's Amy?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette, have you not been paying attention?" Sammy gasped. "Amy and I were all over the news! The media was going crazy when I finally got revenge on my twin sister."

"Must've skipped that season. Sorry." Bridgette apologized. "I don't really watch Total Drama anymore. Chris went from being a cutthroat but somewhat good intentioned host to a downright psychopath. Plus, I hate watching poor teenagers get tortured. It's just disgusting."

Sammy nodded her head in agreement but made an audible sigh, clearly upset that her childhood hero didn't know of her existence.

xxx

"Has anyone watched Pahkitew Island? Seriously!" Sammy ranted, sounding hurt. "I thought everyone would be supportive over the horrible life I've had to live thanks to Amy. It's almost like my season has been erased from everyone's minds. Actually, wait. Does memory-erasing technology exist? Amy would abuse that. Maybe she did.."

/

The footage skipped over to the boy's side of the Heroes team. Brick, and Noah were seen getting comfortable on their respective beds, while Tyler was seen sulking over Lindsay. Shawn on the other hand was seen outside, climbing a tree with his backpack and pillows.

"Hey, uh, what's Shawn doing?" Brick asked the High IQ.

"Did you watch Pahkitew Island?" Noah responded. "If you did, you would've know about Shawn's quirk. The dude can't go five seconds without thinking about being eaten by zombies."

"Zombies? Those aren't real, are they?" Brick gulped.

Noah raised his left eyebrow, judging the soldier for his odd fears. Noah then shrugged. The smaller boy then tiptoed to reach Brick's ear height and began to whisper.

"Listen, man. I say, we form an alliance to further ourselves in this game." Noah whispered.

"Uh, are you sure about that? Alliances go against the soldier's code. Ganging up on others is a dirty tactic" Brick asked.

"Do you want to go far in this game or not? If I recall correctly, you were taken out by an alliance last season. Do you really want that to happen again? You have to learn from your mistakes, pal." Noah deadpanned. "If you don't want to join my alliance - fine. Don't go crying when this is all over about how you failed to improve."

Brick bit his lip as he began to sweat profusely. Noah smirked, knowing he had planted a seed of doubt in the soldier's head. Brick eventually stuck his right hand out and Noah shook it. "Deal. We'll be in an alliance," the soldier vowed. "We're going to need a few others though. Who do you suppose we align with?"

"You know, I asked myself the same thing." the High IQ pondered.

xxx

The camera focused on the outhouse confessional, with the bulky military boy sitting on the toilet. "You know, the only reason I came back here was to prove that I'm no coward. This season, I'm going to make it farther and redeem myself from all the embarrassment I went through or my name isn't Brick MacArthur."

/

The footage then skipped to the eight tired Villains (plus two interns wheeling an angry-looking Scarlett on a dolly) as the sun started to slowly set. All of them were clearly lost in the middle of the woods.

"Courtney, this is getting ridiculous. Can you just admit that you have no idea where we're going." Dave complained while panting.

"Zip it, newbie. We're just a little lost. That's all," the former CIT sneered. "We shouldn't be walking for much longer."

"Skinny girl's right," Lightning agreed. "If we don't rest soon, Sha-Lightning ain't gonna be at his peak performance during tomorrow's challenge. Just give in already."

"For once, I agree with Brightning." Jo added.

"Yeah!" Topher complained. "Jo's right."

Jo, Lightning, Dave, and Topher all started to rant about Courtney's stubborn to admit her mistake. After a few seconds of this gang-up, Courtney shrieked with her incredibly high-pitched voice.

"Oh, quit whining. We'll get there eventually. Tell them, Scott." Courtney hissed as she pushed Scott in front of her.

"I'm gonna have to agree with them," Scott said, "It's getting dark out and you don't know where the cabins are."

"What?!" Courtney replied in shock, surprised that Scott didn't obey her orders. "How dare you, farmboy. I expected you to defend me! Remember All-Stars?"

"That was two years ago, Courtney. Times have changed." Scott sneered.

xxx

"My Pappy was pretty disappointed by my performance last time I played." Scott explained in the confessional booth, while crossing his arms. "He told me that I grew too soft and let some girl humiliate me on TV. My old man isn't exactly the kindest tool in the shed, but he was furious about how pathetic I became. Not this season. This time around, I'm not letting some pretty girl distract me from winning the mill."

xxx

"Is there a problem, amigos?" Alejandro asked as the camera moved to show Lindsay resting on his shoulders. The setting was now much darker than previously shown as the sun began to descend even more.

"Duh," the jockette mocked. "Have you not been paying attention? We've been walking in circles for hours. Where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"I say, we sleep in the trees tonight. That is, if Courtney gives in of course." Alejandro suggested.

"He's right," Topher nodded, much to Courtney's dismay. "I saw Shawn do it in Pahkitew Island. If he could do it for eight weeks straight, I suppose we can do it too."

The camera switched to Courtney's shocked face. "That has to be one of the most stupid ideas I've ever heard of."

"Got any better ideas? Sha-Lightning needs to rest his muscles" the overachiever asked to no response. Lightning then shrugged as he began to climb the tree next to him with his biceps. Courtney looked up in shock as Jo and Scott began to climb as well.

"A little help here?" Topher asked Alejandro. "I don't want to get my soft hands scraped from that tree bark. Scraped hands aren't good for my modelling career, you know."

"Not to worry, amigo. I'll take you." Alejandro answered as he threw Topher on the shoulder opposite of where Lindsay was resting. The spaniard then proceeded to unexpectedly leap up from tree branch to tree branch with his two teammates on his shoulder.

The two interns assisting Scarlett shrugged as they leaned her dolly on the tree. Scarlett gave a rather menacing glare in annoyance as the interns began to leave. The glare was so intense that the camera cut to Dave gulping the second he saw it. "Yeah. I'm not really into the whole climbing trees thing." the germaphobe hollored.

"Fine. Be like that," Courtney scowled, shaking her fist at the other Villains. "You'll all be sorry when you see me tomorrow morning, after I've woken up from my comfy bed. C'mon Dave, let's get leave these jerks."

Dave then gulped for a second time as Courtney gave him a glare of her own. Courtney began to walk away whilst crossing her arms, while Dave obediently followed looking rather nervous.

/

The footage skipped over to Courtney and Dave walking in the spooky woods. The music grew more intense and the hooting of owls could be heard. The two looked completely terrified.

"We're lost aren't we. Completely lost in the dark and scary woods where some wild animal will probably have the two of us for a midnight snack. Great…" Dave whined.

"Quit complaining Dave," the former CIT snapped. "We aren't lost. I've …found a shortcut!"

"Enough. This has gone long enough, Courtney. Just admit that you're wrong already." Dave bickered.

"Oh shut it, Dave. I know exactly where I'm going." Courtney replied.

"You've been saying that for five hours now. Five hours! Quit being such a control freak and admit you were wrong for once. No wonder you're the most controversial contestant on this show." Dave grumbled as he crossed his arms in disgust.

After a few moments of the camera focusing on Dave, feminine crying sounds were heard. Dave's expression changed from angry to concerned within seconds. The camera then zoomed to show Courtney on the ground, hugging her legs as she silently wept.

"...Courtney, I didn't to make you upset." Dave comforted. "I'm sorry."

"You're right." Courtney mumbled, "So many people hate me for what I've done to Gwen and Duncan. Do you know what it's like to have complete strangers hate you for what you've done on a stupid reality show? After World Tour aired, a lost all of friends. It wasn't even my fault! How would you feel if your the boy you loved cheated on you?"

Dave knelt down as he patted her back. "You know, I actually know exactly how you feel." he replied in a vengeful tone.

"The only reason why I came back was to redeem myself. I want to be loved again. The only problem is that I can't do that since I'm the first person everyone else wants eliminated. Even Scarlett has a better chance of surviving the first elimination than me," Courtney moped. "Do you think I'm a bad person, Dave?"

"No, Courtney. Of course not. You're a little aggressive - that's all! If it's any consolation, I wasn't planning on voting for you. You may be bossy at times, but at least you're actually tolerable."

"Really?" Courtney beamed. "Do you actually mean it?"

"Of course I do! If you want to be allies with me, so be it! I don't see why not. Only if you'd be willing to take down Sky though." Dave grinned.

"Sure! The two of us to the final 2?" Courtney asked, extending her hand out.

"You've got yourself a deal." Dave responded as he shook her hand.

xxx

"Look. I'm not falling for a girl again. You can count on that," Dave mumbled, "I just had to help her, you know? I couldn't just leave her like that. Anyway, the point is, she and I have similar experiences regarding relationships. I figured that I may as well use her to help me get rid of Sky later on. It'll be fun! I can't believe I just made an alliance with one of the prettiest girls in the entire show!"

Dave froze as he began to process what he just said. "Uhh… may I please have the tapes back? That kinda slipped out."

xxx

"Hook, line, and sinker," Courtney evilly grinned. "I know I have a huge target on my back so it never hurts to get an ally in this game. This game is about deceit and lying, okay? As if I would act that pathetic. Dave obviously has a crush on me, so I've got to use that to my advantage. Plus, I could use him to make Scott jealous. Dave might be the blessing I needed to win this game."

The music then started to grow more ominous as Courtney's tone started growing scarier and scarier. "This year will be my year to win. I don't care about everyone else. I'm going to lie, cheat, and steal even more than before to get my way to the end. Manipulating Dave was just the beginning. There will only be one contestant left standing after this bloodbath, and that's going to be me."

(Black Screen)

* * *

Author's Note

Welp. That's the end of the very first episode of this fanfic. I'll be honest here. It has been great fun writing this story. I can't wait to finally be able to write this story. I've been thinking of the general plot for a few years now, and I can't be anymore excited to put it on text.

I tried to give all eighteen characters at least one defining scene this episode, and I feel that I somewhat did it. Obviously, not everyone was properly able to shine but I suppose that's why more chapters exist. All-in-all, i'm happy that I managed to complete this chapter. It took way too long to get this afloat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! It's been a while since I posted the last chapter of the series. As a heads up, I do not have a set schedule for this and will post whenever I finish. Just like anyone else, my free time varies from week to week so we'll just have to see where that leads me. I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I do. This chapter will include the first challenge and elimination of the series so stay hyped!

* * *

A beautiful tune opened the episode along with a scene of Jo sleeping peacefully on a branch. The thick branch of the tree was nested between her legs, to ensure that she would not fall off. Out of nowhere, slop fell from the sky and landing on her hair, waking her up instantly.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" she hollered in rage at the person above her. The camera panned up to show Lightning busy eating his protein. "Huh? Why are _you_ up so early, _Brightning?_ "

"Lightning always wakes up early to eat his protein! Sha-bam!" the overachiever said.

The shot moved over to other side of the tree, showing both Lindsay and Topher sleeping peacefully on Alejandro's shoulders.

"Good morning, Alejandro! I can't believe you're actually here! I thought that was all a dream." Lindsay beamed.

"No, my dear Lindsay. It is I, the handsome Alejandro Burromuerto, here to protect you from all opponents in this cutthroat game."

Lindsay giggled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then noticed Topher leaning on his other shoulder. "What's Gopher doing here?"

"That, I do not know. He requested to sleep with me, last night. Surely, I could not refuse such an innocent offer." the spaniard pondered.

After focusing on the trio for a few more seconds, the peaceful music suddenly stopped as Scott screamed like a maniac as fell off his branch.

"AUGHHHHHHH" the ginger farmer shrieked.

Scott landed at the bottom of the tree next to Scarlett making a large crashing noise in the process. Scott slowly got up as Scarlett gave him a menacing glare, unable to speak due to her face mask. She had just been rudely awakened by Scott's clumsiness. Scott grimaced in fear as he started backing away from her.

/

The footage skipped over to the boy's cabin. It was clearly very early in the morning. The camera panned over to Noah sleeping in his pajamas. Suddenly, Brick's alarm clock started ringing out it's army tune, waking the boy up. Noah was so shocked by this noise that he even fell off the top layer of his bunk bed. The High IQ gave the soldier an annoyed glance as he laid on the floor.

"Will you turn that off? I'm trying to rest." Noah sneered.

"My apologies fellow teammate!" Brick responded as he clicked the snooze button on the alarm clock. "I always wake up early to do my morning jog!"

The soldier then proceeded to run out the door. Noah rolled his eyes as he began to climb up the ladder to his bed. However, he heard an audible groan in agony. The dark-skinned boy looked underneath his bunk bed to see Tyler looking as if he hadn't slept in days. He had bags under his eyes and looked upset.

"Hey, _Tyler_." Noah asked, clearly trying to sound concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Did you watch Total Drama, season 1?" the jock asked.

"Yes, Tyler." Noah sarcastically replied. "I was _on_ that season."

"Doesn't ring a bell. Sorry, man," Tyler apologized, "Anyway, my girlfriend Lindsay doesn't even remember me! Lately, she's been falling for Alejandro! Love hurts, man. I know she sometimes has her forgetful moments, but we've been dating for years now! I can't believe this is happening to me, man."

Noah raised his left eyebrow in confusion. "Didn't she forget you during _World Tour_ too? This isn't the first time, Tyler."

"Hey! How do you know so much about me and Lindsay?" the jock asked.

"Tyler. I was _there_. Do you seriously not remember me?" the High IQ responded. Tyler put his finger on his chin and thought for a few seconds, only to respond with a confused shrug. "Whatever. Look, Tyler. I have an idea. Let's stick together for a little bit. When the merge hits, we'll vote Alejandro off and you can be with your Lindsay again. Got it?"

"Do you mean it?" Tyler beamed in glee. Noah half-heartedly nodded his head in agreement. "Hohoho, thanks man! I knew I could count on you!" he burst as he gave Noah a bone-crushing embrace.

"Anytime, buddy." Noah replied as he grit his teeth as he had a hard time breathing because of Tyler's strong grip.

/

The footage skipped over to the girl's side of the Heroes cabin. Sky and Sammy were sitting on the top of the bunk bed in their pajamas. Off to the side was Dawn meditating in a lotus position.

"And don't even get me _started_ on what the fanbase thinks of Mike," Sammy giggled, "They hate him so much that they had to get the producers to make a public announcement that he's never coming back on the show."

Sky awkwardly giggled as she rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, Sammy? I usually try to avoid any Total Drama related websites. Getting 2nd place on international TV was _humiliating._ What does the fanbase think of me?"

"Well, they're kinda so-so on you," the cheerleader explained, "Some think you're just another Zoey, while others hate you for what you did to Dave. Skave was a _very_ popular ship and people were pissed that you turned it down."

Sky's awkwardness quickly transformed into extreme annoyance. "Are you _serious_?" she ranted. "Have you _seen_ what Dave did to me? Ugh! He's was such a clingy, creepy, jerk! Half of the stuff he did to me wasn't even aired! One time, he tried to watch m-"

"To be fair," the cheerleader interrupted before Sky could continue, "As proven by some of the people here, Pahkitew Island is the least popular season. I guess some fans just don't remember what he did to you."

"I watched Pahkitew Island," a high-pitched voice said positively. The camera then panned over to Dawn. "I do say, what you did to your twin sister was very brave. Sibling rivalry is a very serious matter and should not be ignored. Well done, Sammy!"

"Thanks, Dawn! At least _someone_ knows who I am." Sammy said gleefully. "It's good to know that one of the most _popular_ contestants _ever_ knows who I am."

"Popular?" Dawn blushed, "You must be mistaken. I lasted about five episodes during my season."

"Are you _kidding?"_ Sammy gasped. "How do you _not_ know about this? You're like, the most famous contestant ever! There are thousands of websites about you! , #BringDawnBack, all the Dott fanfics…"

The second Dawn heard the last thing, her face dropped. She stared at Sammy in horror, barely able to process what had just been said. "Dott?! As in….. Dawn and…. _Scott?"_ the moonchild cringed.

Sky grimaced as she whispered something into Sammy's ear. Sammy impishly put her hand on her mouth. "Riiiiiiiiight. Probably shouldn't have said that last one…" the cheerleader apologized.

xxx

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about all that!" Sammy confessed in the iconic outhouse. "I've been a _huge_ Dott shipper ever since their season came out. I guess reading all those fanfics made me forget what really happened between them..."

/

The footage skipped over to Courtney and Dave sleeping in the woods. A peaceful tune was playing as Courtney rose from her slumber, yawned, and stretched. The tune then did a record scratch noise as the camera zoomed out to show Dave awfully close to her, embracing her in his sleep.

"AUGHHHHHH" Courtney screamed in horror. The scream was so loud that footage cut to the outside of the forest with animals running away in fear.

xxx

"I swear - if _any_ of that footage gets used on the show, Chris won't _believe_ how sued his little show is going to be. AUGHHHHHHHHH." the Hispanic girl screamed. "I'm going to be a _laughing stock_ if people see Dave and I together." Courtney moaned as she sat on the toilet, embracing her knees.

/

The scene cut over to the eighteen contestants standing on the iconic Dock of Shame. Courtney still looked mildly freaked out over what happened while Dave was stretching his arms, looking happier than usual.

"Morning, Courtney!" Topher greeted, "Where did you and Dave go when you ditched us?"

Courtney silently hugged herself as she continued twitching. Topher raised his eyebrow confused as he whistled and walked next to Alejandro. "Hey, man! What do you think the challenge is gonna be?" the wannabe asked.

"Not sure, _amigo._ " Alejandro said casually with Lindsay leaning on him. "However, I do recall Chris saying this challenge would be brutal. Regardless, we must stick together and survive whatever that psychopath throws at us."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Topher nodded, grinning at Alejandro. "So, uhh. We're cool, right dude? I've been your biggest fan since your season aired. I can't believe i'm actually meeting you!"

"Of course, why wouldn't be?" Alejandro responded, stretching his hand out to give Topher a fist-bump.

xxx

The spaniard was seated in the confessional booth, rolling his eyes. "This Topher boy is surprisingly naive. I'm the type of person that studies my opponents before going against them. He seems to think that I don't know about his whole "suck-up" act. I'm going to have to keep my eye on him but I suppose it never hurts to have more allies."

xxx

The camera focused on the Heroes' side of the dock. Tyler had visible bags on his eyes from all the sleep deprivation. On the other hand, Dawn was still shuddering. Sammy looked at Dawn confused and followed the direction that her pupils were looking at. The footage quickly showed Scott sniffing his armpits before cutting back to Sammy and Dawn.

"...w-what do the D-d-d-ott shippers write about?" Dawn stuttered.

"Nothing too over-the-top" the cheerleader replied.

"T-t-t-t-that's not what y-y-your aura t-tells me…" Dawn croaked.

Sammy rubbed her shoulder, guilty about how she managed to break Dawn so easily. The camera moved over to Dakota and Bridgette, standing a few feet away from the two. "Ugh! What's taking him so long?" the fame-monger complained. "The faster we get this over with, the faster i'll get my own spin-off series!"

"Woah, woah," Bridgette said, "The only reason why you came back is to get your own spin-off?"

"Yep! I didn't last long enough last time to get that to happen. To be honest, I don't really care about what's going on. You were _so_ lucky that you had your own gig. I've always _dreamed_ of being onstage with you and Geoff!" Dakota chirped.

"Thanks!" Bridgette replied happily. "Apparently, i'm a lot more popular than I originally thought."

xxx

"Alright. The only reason why Dakota came back was to get screentime." the surfer said as she sat in front of the confessional camera, "I understand her motive and all, but if she isn't even going to try and help the team out, what's the point of her being here?"

xxx

"Can we get to the challenge already?" Noah snarked. "It took four hours to round us all up. We may as well start soon."

"Yeah! What _Noodle Arms_ said! Bring it on McLean! Show us your _worst."_ Jo taunted on the other side.

/

The screen flipped and showed all eighteen contestants sitting in the bleachers from the 'Truth or Laser Shark' challenge from Revenge of the Island. However, unlike that season, the contestants were on land rather than in the water. Lightning, Scott, Alejandro, Lindsay, Jo, Shawn, Dawn, Bridgette, Noah, and Brick were all sitting on the bottom row of their respective bleachers while Dave, Topher, Courtney, Scarlett, Sammy, Sky, Tyler, and Dakota were sitting on the top row. Chris and Chef were standing in the middle of the two bleachers.

"Seriously? A _trivia_ challenge? _This_ was the scariest thing you could think of? Pathetic!" Jo spat as the camera focused on her.

"Hey!" the Host with the Most whined as the camera shifted over to him holding several cards. "You kids better be grateful. This challenge was originally meant to include shock collars, mutant animals, and the deep ocean until some intern drowned." Chris explained whilst giving a creepy grin. "For legal reasons, we've had to get rid of the more dangerous aspects. Now, instead of being dumped into the ocean, you'll all be ejected into the air! It's nowhere near as painful, but at least it's still pretty hilarious!"

"Wow. It's almost like you're out of ideas, old man." Topher smirked. Chris grunted at the insult to his age. The host's annoyance quickly transformed into a smug smile as he nodded to Chef. The bigger man nodded in response as he proceeded to click a button on his remote control.

The camera zoomed back on Topher who was just launched out of his seat. "AHHHHHHHH!" the wannabe shrieked as he was flung into the air. The other villains sans Scarlett looked up in the air in fear and gave audible gasps.

The scene then focused on Chris once again as the music started getting more and more mysterious. "Let's get started, shall we?" Chris continued, still grinning over launching Topher. "Here's how this challenge is going to work. I will be asking you a question based on the previous Total Drama seasons. The first person to buzz will get to answer my question. Answer correctly and you'll get to decide who to fling on the other team. Answer _in_ correctly, and, well, you'll end up like Topher. Better hope you have a soft landing! These chairs fling you _high_ into the air." he chuckled. "The way to win is by eliminating every person on the opposing team. Easy enough?"

"Lightning's got this in the bag! Sha-bam!" the overachiever hollered as he fist pumped the air.

"Oh, _really_?" Chris said as he grinned evilly. "Why don't you start us off with our first question then? Who won Total Drama: Revenge of the Island?"

"Puh-lease. That's an _easy_ one! The answer is… uhh…ummmmm…." Lightning mumbled in confusion.

" _Psssst,"_ Scott whispered, "Jo won that season, remember?"

Lightning's face instantly lightened up in happiness, thinking Scott had just given him the correct answer. "Lightning says Jo won!" he smirked.

" _Nope_! Bubble boy Cameron won that. Don't you remember? You were humiliated by losing to him. It was all over the news, man!" Chris replied as Chef hit his remote, ejecting Lightning hundreds of feet in the air. The dark-skinned boy screamed in horror much to the dismay of the other villains except for Jo, Scott, and Scarlett.

"How can _anyone_ be that stupid?!" Jo snarled, crossing her arms. "He was _in the finale!_ "

xxx

"This time around, i'm going back to my old strategy - throwing challenges!" Scott confessed with his arms crossed. "We don't have a fancy mansion this time, so there really is no reason to keep on winning. To make things even better, should we lose, _Courtney_ is going to be voted off. I didn't think it would be this easy though. All that protein seems to have gotten into Lightning's head."

xxx

"Here's an idea - leave the questions to me. Before going on the show, i've spent years watching each and every episode to learn the perfect strategy," Dave suggested, "Of course it didn't exactly work out for me, but I basically know every detail by heart now." he admitted whilst scratching the back of his head. The rest of his team nodded in response.

"Next question," the host announced, "What is Trent's favorite number?"

Almost immediately after Chris finished his sentence, a buzzer was hit. The camera slowly panned to the left, revealing that it was pushed by none other than the witty Noah. The snarker gave a clever smirk, knowing he knew the correct answer. "Nine," he answered, "And I choose to eject Dave."

"Me? Why me?" Dave whined seconds before he was launched in the air. Courtney gave a slight grin, knowing Dave had just been ejected while Jo gave herself a large facepalm.

"So much for that idea, I guess," Scott shrugged, "What a shame… what a shame."

"Alright, next up - who were the first two contestants to ever become a couple on the show?" Chris asked.

Tyler impishly pressed his button, fully aware about the answer. "Tyler and Lindsay." he sorrowfully sighed as the camera moved over to the Villains side. Lindsay was seen with her arms around Alejandro, nuzzling his shoulder and not paying attention.

"Who do you want to eject, bud?" Chris said.

"Alejandro. I don't want anything to do with that girlfriend stealing jerk." the jock murmured crossing his arms in the process. His tone suggested that he was still very upset over Lindsay and Alejandro doing cute things together.

Once Chef pushed the button, Alejandro was launched into the air with Lindsay following him as she was holding on to him. The two of them screamed in terror as they were flung out of their seats.

"Nice job, Tyler," Noah deadpanned as he gave Tyler a thumbs up. "You killed two birds with one stone."

Noah's comment only made Tyler feel worse as he slumped over and put both his hands on his chin. Sammy noticed this and bit her lip. "It's okay, Tyler. Just give her time. I'm sure she hasn't forgotten you." the cheerleader comforted.

"You think so?" the jock responded.

xxx

"Everyone back at home laughs at me for having a girlfriend who doesn't even know my name. It just sucks, man." the poor athlete ranted. "Seeing Lindsay drool over Alejandro really hurts. Especially considering the fact that she used to give _me_ those looks."

Tyler then frowned as he sighed once again. "I don't know what to do, man."

xxx

"No fair!" Jo complained. "First you eject _Tophony_ for insulting you and now you've launched two teammates when only one should've been gone. You're _cheating!_ This challenge is clearly rigged! _Forget this!"_

"Hey! It isn't my fault Lindsay was getting a bit too close with Alejandro, right, Tyler?" the host teased as Tyler groaned yet again. "In fact, for complaining about the challenge, you get to end up like the rest of them!"

Jo's chair then sprang up, flinging her in the air like the rest of her teammates. At this moment, Courtney instantly stopped twitching as she glared at Chris annoyed. "You may as well end the challenge if you're going to-"

"Was that a complaint, Courtney?" Chris asked, "You _just_ saw what happened to Jo when _she_ complained…"

Courtney realized her mistake and waved her arms in front of her. "Nope! I wasn't saying anything! Nothing at all!"

"Good. Just what I thought." Chris said as he grabbed another card.

"Scott, you and I are going to have to answer 9 questions correctly." Courtney desperately whispered.

"Why? Can't you see it's a lost cause?" the farm boy replied. "Let's just give up now so we don't have to get flung."

"Nope. I'm not going down without a fight." the girl confidently answered. "Besides, if we lose this challenge, i'm probably going to be the first person voted out. We _need_ to win this one."

" _Oh, no!"_ Scott said sarcastically. "We _can't_ have _that_ happen!"

"I could go without the sarcasm, farm boy." Courtney spat. "If only we had someone smart, someone with brains, someone that would know these useless facts."

The farm boy and the CIT slowly turned their heads to the right to reveal their final remaining teammate tied in a strait jacket with a mask covering her mouth. Ominous music started building up in suspense. Courtney bit her lip and gulped while Scott started twitching with his eyes wide open.

"...our only shot at winning this is if we free Scarlett." Courtney said. "She's clever enough for us to make an amazing comeback. She's our only hope."

"Are you _insane?!"_ Scott gasped in fear. "Scarlett tried to _kill_ everyone, last time she played! We may as well just _lose_ the challenge."

However, Scott's appeal was spoken too late. Courtney had began to impishly remove Scarlett's strait jacket and face mask. Once her fask mask had been completely taken off, Scarlett gave an incredibly creepy glare as her pupils began turning bright red. The camera moved over to show the nine heroes freaking out over the monster that had just been released.

"Yikes. Didn't see that one coming." Chris whimpered. Even big man Chef looked petrified.

xxx

Courtney was yet again seen in the confessional embracing her knees in fear. "Alright. Scarlett has _got_ to be the scariest person, I know. Removing her straitjacket felt like removing the only line of security I had against her. Who _knows_ what's on that girl's mind."

xxx

"Scary geniuses aside, let's move on! What was the symbol of safety during Total Drama: World Tour?" Chris asked.

"Simple," Scarlett stated as she pressed her buzzer. "Barf Bags filled with airline-issued peanuts. It should also be noted that you stopped giving them out on the 7th episode. Furthermore, Team Victory was the only team that received them. After that, you simply just read the votes." the brainiac smirked as she crossed her arms.

"I wasn't asking for a history lesson," Chris told her, "Anyway, who do you chose to fling on the Heroes side?"

"According to my calculations, Noah seems to be the smartest of the nine, so I have deducted that it would be incredibly beneficial to disqualify him early."

"All I needed was a name, _Scarlett."_ Chris replied as Chef hit a button, sending the snarker flying. As Noah screamed in his usual deadpan tone, the eight other heroes looked at one another nervously.

"That's…not a good sign…" Shawn whimpered.

A few short clips were played that alternated between Scarlett answering a question and one of the heroes getting ejected.

"Super Aqua Chick!" the brainiac answered as Dawn was ejected from her seat.

"Ice Ice Baby!" Scarlett responded to an unshown question as Brick was flung in the air.

"Sugar Silo!" Scarlett answered while smirking as Bridgette was shot in the sky.

One after another, Sky, Shawn, Dakota, and Tyler were all shot after another. After the last person had been ejected, the camera showed the two podiums once more. The Heroes' bleachers was completely empty with the sole exception of Sammy while the Villains' bleachers had an exasperated Courtney, an annoyed Scott, and a grinning Scarlett.

"Alright. Thanks to Scarlett's amazing comeback, the Heroes are down to their final person. Their only shot at winning is if Samey correctly answers three questions in a row." the host announced. As the music started to build up, the camera split in two and focused on Sammy's worried look in parallel to Scarlett's confident smirk.

The music started growing more and more intense as the footage went back and forth between the two girls. After a few seconds, Chris finally read the card. "Who was the 5th person voted off Total Drama: Pahkitew Island?"

Almost immediately, Sammy pressed her buzzer. "I was the 5th person eliminated. Me. Sammy. I'll fling Scarlett!"

"No can do. That is _incorrect!"_ Chris announced as he raised his hands in the air. "The Villains have won the first challenge sending the Heroes to elimination!" Scott was seen rolling his eyes, Courtney was seen incredibly happy, and Scarlett was seen giving her usual smirk.

" _WHAT?!"_ Sammy exclaimed. "How was that _not_ the correct answer?"

"According to all of the official Total Drama fan pages, the fifth person voted off Pahkitew Island is _Samey_ not _Sammy_. Also, before I forget…" Chris grinned as he winked at Chef. The bigger man proceeded to click his remote one final time, ejecting Sammy from her seat. In response, the cheerleader gave a loud scream as she was sent into the air.

"Who will be the first person voted off the island?" Chris asked the camera, "We'll be right back on Total! Drama! The Island Strikes Back!"

(Fade to Commercial and Back)

The episode resumed as Sky, Sammy, Bridgette, Shawn, and Dakota were seen looking sad and dirty on the porch of their cabin. A few interns were seen building another cabin for the Villains right next to them. "Sorry, guys," Samey apologized, "It's my fault we lost today's challenge."

"It's not your fault, Sammy," Sky comforted, "There were nine of us and not a single one of us could take Scarlett down."

"Hey, guys? As much as I want to talk about the past, we're going to have to worry about tonight's elimination." Shawn told the others.

"Shawn's right," Sky added, "I say, the five of us should discuss our plan of action. After all, there _are_ five of us here, so we _should_ be the deciding factor on who gets eliminated."

"I suggest you all keep me around. You're going to need someone with my survival skills if you want to live through the zombie apocalypse!" Shawn said.

"Well, I need to last a couple more episodes if I want my own spin-off, so that should be a good enough reason to keep me around." Dakota added.

"Dakota," Bridgette replied sounding rather annoyed "If you're not going to even _try_ to compete, what's the point in even being here? You're weighing the team down." Dakota looked at Bridgette oddly, not expecting her to get this defensive.

"Who do you suppose we vote for, Sky?" Sammy asked before Dakota could retaliate, trying to change the subject.

"I say, we vote Noah out," Sky protested, "Something about his attitude is _really_ off-putting. He's always so condescending."

"He's a smart guy though. His intelligence makes him a great asset to the team." Bridgette defended.

"True, but he _is_ pretty scrawny. I'd rather not be associated with string beans like him. It doesn't give a good message to my fans, you know." Dakota pouted.

"Guys, _please_." Sky told the two of them, sticking her arms out in attempt to separate them from one another. "This is our _second_ day on the island. Let's try to be friendlier with one another, alright?"

" _Fine,"_ Dakota said in a fake tone as she started filing her nails. "I'm sorry, Bridgette. Can we just vote Noah off and get this episode over with?"

" _Ugh,"_ Bridgette exclaimed, as she stood off and started to walk off. "You're _impossible_ to work with."

While the angry surfer walked elsewhere, the camera showed the confused looks of Shawn, Sammy, Dakota along with Sky's concerned expressions.

xxx

"What's gotten into her?" Dakota asked the camera. "She's usually a relaxed person. I guess she's just jealous that _I'm_ going to get my own spin-off this season while she isn't!"

/

The screen flashed to Bridgette sitting on a rock, all alone while staring at the sunset. The music played was a familiar melancholy tune. The surfer sighed as her head dropped while staring into the peaceful ocean. "Geoff…." she muttered sadly.

Suddenly, the blonde daydreamed of her boyfriend sitting right next to her, giving her the same look he gave her when they first met. The girl grinned as she imagined her boyfriend beside her. This joy did not last long as seconds later, her grin turned into a slight frown as an imaginary version of Brody, Geoff's friend appeared.

"Alright! We're, like, millionaires or something!" imaginary Brody cheered.

"Sweet, dude! High five!" imaginary Geoff said, giving his friend a high five.

In an instant, the imaginary duo disappeared as Bridgette slumped in sadness once more. She dug her face into her knees as a single tear rolled down her face.

The music suddenly grew somewhat ominous as a slender boy came from behind. The camera panned up to reveal that it was none other than Noah. "Hey, Bridgette. What's wrong?" he asked in a surprisingly meaningful tone.

"You know about Geoff right?" the surfer asked. "About how he won a million dollars on the Ridonculous Race?"

" _Really_? I had _no_ idea," Noah replied sarcastically, "It's not like, I don't know, I was on the _same show."_

"Fair enough. "I _completely_ forgot about that. "Bridgette said with a short giggle. "Anyway, he's a reality TV winner now. He's been treated as this amazing person while i'm just an afterthought. The media treats me like I'm just some millionaire's girlfriend now."

Noah sighed as he nodded. "I know how it feels. I've been competing with Owen for five years now and i'm always known as the big guy's partner. This is the first time i've been on a reality TV show without the guy. I want to prove myself, you know? That's the only reason why I came back on this stupid show anyway. Plus, it's been three years and I think it's time I got my revenge on Alejandro."

"Hey, me two!" Bridgette answered, standing up triumphantly. "I know it's petty and all, but I've never been able to live down the whole pole thing."

"Look," Noah said. "The two of us have been playing this show for much longer than most of the others. We have to stick together, alright?"

"I don't see why not." Bridgette answered. "Who are we voting for tonight?"

"I'll leave it to you for that. Whoever you pick, i'll vote for," Noah nodded, "That's a promise."

"Cool! I'll go think about it." Bridgette told the snarker as she walked back to her cabins. Once Bridgette had completely left, the boy sat on the same rock as he watched the beautiful sunset.

xxx

"Noah, you've done it again," Noah deadpanned, "Admittedly, that was rather easy. Pfft… proving myself. What a load of garbage." he said while rolling his eyes. "I can't believe she bought it."

/

The footage cut back to Noah walking back to his cabin. "Brick, Tyler, Bridgette, and myself makes four." he said while talking to himself. "If I want the majority, i'm going to need one more person."

"One more person for what?" a high-pitched voice asked, much to Noah's surprise. The camera zoomed out to show Dawn walking behind him. "By the way, your aura is very peculiar. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, Dawn." Noah squeaked with uneasy eyes. He was still slightly freaked out by Dawn's sudden appearance. "I just needed another person to hold the majority for our team."

"Perhaps _I_ could be of some assistance?" the moonchild asked.

"Uhh… sure! I guess that doesn't hurt. Who do you suppose we vote for?" Noah asked. However, the camera zoomed out once again to show that Dawn had completely disappeared. Noah looked around to no avail. The boy shuddered in fear.

/

The footage skipped forward to the campfire ceremony. It was now night time with the campfire serving as the only light source. The iconic elimination music was playing while the nine heroes were all seated on their log seats. Noah, Bridgette, Tyler, and Dawn were sitting on the front row; and Brick, Sammy, Shawn, Dakota, and Sky were seated at the back row.

"The votes have been cast." Chris said as the camera focused on everyone's nervous faces. "Those who receive a marshmallow can stay. The unlucky camper that doesn't will have to kiss one million dollars goodbye. The following campers are _safe,"_ he announced.

"Sky." he tossed to the gymnast as she quickly caught it.

"Tyler." The jock got his marshmallow next, though it bounced off his face.

"Brick." The soldier caught it with one hand, while giving a salute with the other.

"Bridgette." The surfer gave a half grin as she caught the marshmallow.

"Shawn." The survivalist grinned as he popped it in his mouth.

"Dawn." The moonchild opened her palms as the marshmallow landed on them.

"And _Samey._ " the cheerleader put her finger up as she was about to correct Chris, but the marshmallow was directly thrown into her mouth.

The camera cut back to the host holding a tray with a single marshmallow as the background music started growing more and more dramatic. "And the final marshmallow of the evening goes to…."

The shot quickly alternated between Noah and Dakota, to Chris's final marshmallow, to Dakota looking terrified, to Noah looking shaking his head in fear, back to Dakota, back to Noah, then finally back to Chris. The host grabbed the final marshmallow and smiled. "Noah."

"NOOOOO!" Dakota screamed as Noah was thrown his marshmallow. "How? I thought we had the majority! I need more screen time!"

"If you want to get your own spin-off, you're going to have to deserve it." Chris smiled as he ushered Chef.

Chef grabbed the kicking and flailing girl as Bridgette gave a sly smirk to Noah. "Sweet. My first item of safety." Noah said in his typical sarcastic tone.

/

The scene cut to the dock where a large gray submarine was seen operated by an intern. Dakota was still flailing around and screaming in Chef's arms. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, MCLEAN!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Chef threw the blonde girl in the hatch, while Chris, and the other Heroes watched. The big man bent down to close the hatch.

"Say hello our new elimination method, the ' _Sub of Shame'!"_ Chris introduced. "Now stop saying that I ran out of ideas because I didn't, okay?" This comment received multiple eye rolls from the Heroes.

The submarine then started sinking into the ocean as it set sail. The eight Heroes waved goodbye despite Dakota having no real way of seeing them.

"One down, seventeen to go!" Chris told the camera while the show's ending tune started playing. "Find out what happens next time on Total! Drama! The Island Strikes Back!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Well, that was fun. Sorry to any Dakota fans. I really only added her for filler. Hopefully I managed to make the characters realistic and believable. The Villains team was so much fun to right about too. The challenge was pretty uncreative but I only have a few challenges planned out.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you all next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Welcome back to Total Drama: The Island Strikes Back! By the way, in case you were wondering, the name is based on Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. Kinda like how Revenge of the Island is similar to Episode III: Revenge of the Sith.

Also, for those wondering, last episodes' vote was a 5-4 vote between Dakota and Noah. Dakota received votes from Brick, Tyler, Noah, Bridgette, and Dawn, while Noah received votes from Sky, Sammy, Shawn, and Dakota. I tried to make it clear, so I suppose I will just say who voted for who at the bottom of each episode.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Heroes: Brick, Bridgette, Dawn, Noah, Sammy, Shawn, Sky, Tyler

Villains: Alejandro, Courtney, Dave, Jo, Lindsay, Lightning, Scarlett, Scott, Topher

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama: The Island Strikes Back!" Chris started as footage was playing of the eighteen contestants exiting the boat. "The Villains managed to clutch a sick win thanks to Scarlett," footage was shown of Courtney freeing Scarlett, much to Scott's dismay.

"In the end, Princess Dakota got the boot." Chef was seen throwing Dakota into the submarine and closing the hatch.

"This week," the host said as clips of Dakota was shown, "another camper will end up in the sub. Who will sink and who will survive? Find out _right now,_ on Total! Drama! The Island Strikes Back!"

"We _really_ need a shorter name." Chef complained.

/

(Theme Song Plays and Ends)

/

The opening scene started at the night of Dakota's elimination. The Heroes were all seen walking back to their cabins. Noah, Brick, Tyler, Dawn, and Bridgette were seen talking to one another while Shawn, Sky, and Sammy were all seen trailing behind, looking rather sad.

xxx

"Crap! What happened? Noah was supposed to go home this tribal council!" Sky said, stretching her arms out for emphasis. "Obviously, Bridgette was the one who voted for her, but what gives? She agreed to stick with us. Ugh! This is _so_ frustrating."

xxx

The camera focused on Sky who suddenly stopped walking. "Well, I guess it's just the three of us then."

The camera zoomed out showing Shawn speedily zipping away to climb a faraway tree. Sky and Sammy looked at the boy run, very confused as to why he ran away mid-sentence.

"Scratch that," the gymnast corrected herself. "I guess it's just the two of us then, Samey."

"It's _Sammy_ ," the cheerleader replied, "But you're right. If we want to stay in the game, we're going to have to work a lot harder. I'd say we're on the bottom right now."

The two girls sighed as they continued walking to their cabins in the dark night.

/

The scene shifted to the girls' side of the Villains' newly built cabins. Scarlett was seen bunning her hair to match her iconic hairstyle. Jo and Courtney were seen resting on bunk beds on the opposite side of her.

"Hello new teammate! When did you get here?" Lindsay chirped, much to Scarlett's annoyance.

"Actually," Scarlett interjected, "If you were paying attention, you would have known that I am no new teammate, but have stuck on a hand truck this whole time. I do, however, note that you couldn't possibly have known that due to your low intelligence that you have proven during previous seasons."

Lindsay blinked innocently as she tried to process what Scarlett had just said. "You're funny!" she replied as she started to climb Scarlett's bunk bed. Scarlett growled in annoyance as she continued to unpack her belongings.

"Psssst," Jo whispered to Courtney, " _This_ was the person that tried to kill people? Seriously? _Four Eyes_ looks like a librarian!"

"Don't let her hear that!" Courtney hissed. "She may not look like it, but Scarlett is pure _evil._ "

xxx

"I don't get it," the jockette told the camera. "Sure, she tried to blow up an island filled with sweaty teenagers and all, but the island isn't mechanical this time! She doesn't scare me! No one does! This time, nothing will get in the way of me and my million dollars."

/

The scene cut over to the boys' side of Villains cabin, showing Alejandro and Lightning comparing muscles while an eager Topher was watching.

"250? Sha-please! Lightning can lift 400 pounds without even breaking a sweat, yo." the overachiever bragged.

"That may be the case, _amigo_ , but muscles aren't everything." the spaniard responded. "What's the point in being strong if you aren't attractive?"

While the two debated, Topher's eyes were seen getting wider and wider. Dave was seen in the background looking rather sad. The germaphobe stared at his noodle arms as he sighed.

xxx

"Look. It's no secret that I don't really fit with the other villains," Dave told the camera in a somber tone. "The other guys are so handsome and macho while i'm…...me. At least I have my brains, right? I doubt Lightning's muscles will help him out later in life, right?"

xxx

The scene quickly cut back to the boys' side of the villains' cabin.

"Yo, Pretty Boy," the overachiever told Alejandro, "Lightning's so strong that he got a scholarship to the top basketball, soccer, _and_ tennis college in all of Canada! Eat that! Sha-baam!"

The footage comically cut back to Dave who was now crying on the toilet. "Nevermind…" he moaned, "I guess I'm just a pathetic loser. I'm _never_ going to fit in."

/

The footage skipped over to show the sun slowly rising on the island, playing a typical morning tune. The camera pulled back to show Sammy walking out of the Heroes' cabin while wearing her pajamas. She stretched her arms as she walked to the clearing outside. The peaceful music suddenly stopped as Tyler was shown, lying on the floor with his eyes wide open. There were droopy bags on his eyes and he looked worse for wear.

"Tyler! Are you alright?" the cheerleader asked.

"...yeah." the jock answered unconvincingly.

"Stop. You're clearly not okay. Do you want to talk about something?" Sammy offered.

"...no" Tyler sighed.

"...okay then. If you want someone to talk to, don't be afraid to ask, okay? I'm here if you need to anything." Sammy said as she started to walk back to the cabin.

xxx

"I'm really worried about Tyler." Samey confessed, wearing her normal outfit this time. "I'm not ignorant like _some_ people on my team. I can tell he's still hung over about Lindsay. I love the guy, and he's seriously in need of help. Back at my school, whenever someone tries to give me advice, Amy _always_ finds a way to make them hate me. Ugh." the cheerleader grimaced, remembering her thoughts.

"I know how it feels to not have anyone helping you out. That's why, I'm trying to cheer Tyler up."

/

The sound of interns playing trumpets in a rather dramatic fashion was heard as the scene cut to the host wearing an army helmet. "Atteeeeeention!" he saluted to the campers. No one other than Brick saluted back. "I wish you all respected me like Brick."

"Are you kidding?" an frustrated Jo replied. "He doesn't respect you! _Sergeant Suck-Up_ salutes at everyone."

"Welcome to today's challenge!" Chris interrupted. "Be prepared for an epic combination of the war movie challenge in season 2 and the leech challenge in season 5."

"Didn't you say the leech challenge was _based_ on the war movie challenge?" Scott sneered. "You really are running out of ideas, aren't you?"

"Fine," the annoyed host grunted, "We'll just cut to the chase then. Both teams will each be given twenty minutes to find a base. Everyone will be equipped with paintball guns. If you get shot, you're out of the challenge. Last team standing wins. There. Happy?"

Each contestant nodded as the two teams split up and started walking off whilst carrying paintball guns. The host put squeezed the bridge of his nose as he walked to Chef. The bigger man carried the smaller man like a baby and rocked him back and forth. "You don't really think i'm running out of challenge ideas, do you?" the host asked. Chef simply shook his head.

/

The footage cut to the Villains walking in the forest, wanting to distance themselves as far away from the Heroes as possible. The camera then zoomed in as Jo and Lightning started talking.

"This is gonna be a sha-reeze. These Heroes aren't going to stand a chance against Lightning. Sha-bam!"

"Hey," Jo taunted, "How did your Pops react when you got eliminated second, last time?"

Lightning froze in his tracks as his eyes twitched. The villains walking behind Jo and Lightning managed to catch up. "What's up with him?" the jockette asked Scarlett.

"Simple, really. I do believe that this is a case of severe psychological trauma due to a horrible memory. Based on the fact that he's paralyzed, it's obvious to deduce that-"

"I wasn't asking for a lecture, _Scarface_." Jo interrupted much to Scarlett's annoyance. "What're we going to do about it?"

"Well, I do suppose one of us will have to carry him with us until he reverts back to normal." the brainiac answered. Jo shrugged as she wrapped her arms around Lightning to carry him but was pushed aside by Alejandro, with Lindsay at his side.

"I shall be a gentleman and will have the burden of carrying Lightning. It's the least I could do for you, _senorita._ " the arch-villain offered.

"Whatever floats your boat, bud." the jockette shrugged as she continued walking away. Alejandro kissed Lindsay's palm with the blonde giving a blush in response. Alejandro them rolled up his sleeves as he lifted Lightning up.

"Need help, my dude?" Topher asked, sounding bubblier than usual.

"No, that is not necessary," Alejandro responded, "I can carry this _pintamonas_ by myself."

/

The footage cut the the Heroes walking in the forest. Brick was seen leading the pact with the others trailing behind him. "Alright team, remember to golden rule - never leave a man behind. As we're one person down, I suggest the eight of us stick together." the soldier declared.

"Are you kidding?" Shawn interjected. "This is just like a zombie movie. Sticking together will make us all be sitting ducks against the Villains. Our best chance of survival would be to split up."

"I hate to say it, but _Zombie Boy_ is right." Noah deadpanned.

The zombie conspiracy nut gave a thumbs up as he instantly dashed away from the other seven without any warning. Noah and Brick exchanged confused looks.

"Yeah, he does that a lot." Sky sighed.

xxx

"I want to trust my teammates but I can't take any chances with them," Shawn confessed. "For all I know, Chris could've loaded these guns with some kind of zombie liquid. I'd rather just be by myself."

xxx

"With Shawn gone, that leaves seven of us here. I say we split into a group of three and a group of four." Sky commanded. "We won't be picked off as easily and we'll all have back-up if necessary."

"Sounds good," the soldier commented, "Personally, I'd like to be with Noah, Tyler, and Bridgette."

Sky shrugged. "Yeah, that works. I guess that leaves me with Samey and Dawn."

" _Samey_ ," the cheerleader corrected. "And can we trade Dawn for, oh I don't know, Tyler?"

"Why?" Noah asked in his typical tone.

"I just want to talk to him about, well, _you know_." the cheerleader whispered.

Noah opened his mouth to respond only for Brick to interrupt him. "I don't see why not." he said while pushing Tyler to Sammy's side. "Good luck everyone" he saluted while walking off with Bridgette, Dawn, and an annoyed Noah.

xxx

"Stupid Brick." Noah complained. "I wanted to spend some time with Tyler today while he's still sulking over his girlfriend. It's obvious that Sammy's been doing a better job at making him feel better than I have. If this keeps up, Tyler will want to ally with Sammy's side causing a 4-4 tie." The snarker shrugged, still looking pretty annoyed.

/

The footage resumed on the Villain's side of the forest. Topher, Lindsay, and Alejandro seemed to be walking to the Heroes' side, each holding a paintball gun in their hands. Once they left the screen, the camera moved to the right to show a paralyzed Lightning and a smirking Scott.

xxx

"Things didn't go very well for me last challenge, thanks to _Scarlett_." Scott sneered. "Now that we're back with the physical challenges, it'll be a lot easier for me to throw these things. After my _pathetic_ performance in season 5, I doubt any of them will suspect that i'm the one doing damage."

The farmer laughed maniacally with his mouth wide open until a fly flew into it. He then grabbed his neck as he sputtered and choked.

xxx

Scott did an evil grin exposing most of his teeth as he shot Lightning with his paintball gun a couple of times. "Whoops!" he moaned in an fake manner. "Sorry, Lightning!"

As if on queue, the sound of a ball being shot was heard, as Scott grimaced in pain. The camera changed it's angle, revealing that Scott had been shot by a yellow paintball to the butt. It was eventually revealed that it was Jo who shot the farm boy.

"What was _that_ for?" he cried.

Jo walked over to Scott, looking pissed. The jockette grabbed the farmer by the tanktop and pulled him close to her. "Nice try, _Sharkbait._ If I catch you throwing challenges again, you can bet that i'll do _anything_ in my power to get you eliminated. Got it?"

Scott did nothing but nod in fear. Jo then let go of the boy as he fell to the ground, rubbing his aching behind.

"Good. You better hope we don't lose this challenge then." she taunted.

/

The scene shifted to Sammy and Sky were poking their heads out of a bush. The duo were each holding paintball guns.

"Sky, not trying to be rude or anything, but can we _please_ get out of these bushes. We've been hiding here for ten minutes and now and it's getting _really_ uncomfortable." the cheerleader requested.

"I don't want to blow our cover though. What do you say, Tyler?" Sky asked. "Tyler? Hello?"

/

The camera zoomed a fair distance from where the girls were hiding to show the jock shifting behind two trees. Alejandro, Lindsay, and Topher were all crouching a few feet away from the jock. "Can we not crouch?" Topher complained, "This isn't good for my back, you know. If I want to become the next host of Total Drama, i'm going to need to have good postu-"

Before Topher could finish, the spaniard grabbed him by the lips and shushed him. Alejandro looked rather annoyed at the boy's talkativeness. "Keep quiet, _amigo._ I can hear voices.

The camera zoomed back to Tyler's hiding place as his eyes widen upon hearing Alejandro's voice. The jock jumped out and began taking shots. "Take that, _Al!_ " he yelled as a blue ball hit Alejandro's face, exploding on impact.

"Not the face!" Alejandro exclaimed as he was knocked to the ground. A high-pitched scream was heard in response to the spaniard's face being ruined. The camera slowly moved over to show that Topher was the one who gave the scream rather than Lindsay. While Tyler enthusiastically punched the air, Topher grinned menacingly.

" _Nobody_ messes with Alejandro and gets away with it." Topher stated as he shot all the ammo in his paintball gun at Tyler. Every single paintball managed to hit the jock as he wailed in pain after each hit. Once Topher's gun ran out, Tyler's face was completely covered in red, blue, yellow, and green paint.

"YEAH! WHO'S THE _MAN!"_ Topher yelled as he high-fived Lindsay.

Out of nowhere, two blotches of paint hit both Topher and Lindsay. The camera panned over to show that Sky and Samey had located where the paintball battle had taken place. "You really shouldn't have yelled, Topher," Sammy explained, "You gave away your hiding spot completely."

The screen was then split in half with both Topher and Lindsay shown with the forest background. The two screamed upon seeing their clothes ruined by the paint. The two of them began to run away in humiliation.

"Boom! That was awesome!" Sky cheered "Well done, Samey!"

"It's _Sammy_ , but thanks anyway." the cheerleader blushed.

/

"Things are heating up on both teams," Chris laughed as the footage shifted over to Chris in a viewing longue with various contestants on each monitor. ""The score is currently 7 Heroes to 4 Villains! Will the Villains manage to catch up? Who knows! Find out when we come back, on Total! Drama! The Island Strikes Back!"

(Commercial and Back)

/

The footage resumed on Noah, Bridgette, Brick, and Dawn walking in the forest. All four Heroes were holding paintball guns and looked ready to attack. Dawn was seen with a garbage bag while occasionally collecting twigs and rocks on the ground. "Need help carrying that, teammate?" Brick offered.

"You don't have to help out just because you want to prove that you aren't a pushover. I know you want to gain Jo's respect, but don't let other people's comments get to you." the moonchild chirped.

"Woah! Who told you that?" Brick blushed as he rubbed his arm. The soldier went from confident to embarrassed within seconds.

"Hey, Dawn?" Bridgette called, "Stuff like that is kinda personal, alright? People don't like it when others intrude on their secrets - especially not on international TV."

"My apologies, Brick," Dawn replied, "I can't help myself sometimes. You all have such unique auras! I usually spend my time in the forest so don't get to spend much time with other teenagers. My social skills aren't as strong as Bridgette's desire to prove that she isn't in her boyfriend's shadow."

Bridgette sighed as she put her right arm on Dawn's shoulder. "You're doing it again. Luckily, the only people that heard are Brick and Noah. I forgive you but please try to restrain yourself next time, okay?" The moonchild nodded apologetically. She clearly wasn't intending on invading her teammates' personal space.

"I'm… going to use the bathroom." Noah rolled his eyes as he started walking off. The other three stared at him as he abruptly walked off.

xxx

"Yeah. Weird Girl's telepathy or whatever isn't good for my game." Noah monotoned as he stared at the camera. "It'll be really easy for her to find out that I don't plan on staying loyal with my current alliance. Brick, Bridgette, and even Tyler would easily beat me in a physical challenge. I'm going to need to get rid of her sooner or later, but for now she's just an easy vote for me."

Noah sighed. "Apparently, my lack of care seems to be a good disguise. I'm going to have to distance myself from her until I manage to hide my true motivations better."

/

The scene cut back to Sky and Sammy in a different area of the forest. The two girls looked worn-out from all the walking and scuffling in the bushes. Without warning, Sky raised her pointer finger at Sammy, gesturing her to keep quiet. The camera zoomed to the left to reveal two villians chatting with one another - Courtney and Dave.

"So…." Dave chimed as he walked in front of her, "How's your dating life? Have you met anyone since the last time you were on the show?"

"Not really." Courtney answered, fully aware of the direction the conversation was heading. "Scott and I don't really mix, you know? I'm going to make millions as a lawyer and he's a poor dirt farmer! Scottney felt really forced during that season." Courtney scratched her arm nervously. "I guess I felt the need to have boyfriend for every season I play."

"Interesting!" Dave said as the shot moved to him. "I think that-"

Before the germaphobe could finish, the shot cut over to Sky shooting from her paintball gun. The scene then started going in slow motion as the green ball started heading towards Courtney. Dave dramatically leaped in front of her as the ball slowly hit him in the knee. The slow motion effect stopped as Dave crashed on the ground.

"Crap!" Sky said to Sammy as the shot focused on the two of them again. "I'm out of ammo!"

The two girls were then instantly covered in gooey yellow paint as the CIT walked into the shot, twirling her paintball gun around. Sammy moaned in disgust while Sky glared at Courtney.

"Awesome! Take that, Sky!" Dave taunted while pointing at the splattered gymnast. The boy was on the ground and crawling due to the shots his leg took. "I bet you want to come back to me, now do ya? Courtney treats me _so_ much better than you ever did!"

"Dave, how many times do I have to tell you?" Sky scolded in frustration. "We were _never_ together so quit trying to impress me."

"Are you kidding me? I know what you're trying to do. Don't even think about it. Courtney's into _tough_ guys like Duncan and Scott" Sammy added. "No way would she _ever_ date a string bean like you."

xxx

The camera cut to static as Sammy was seen staring at the confessional camera. "Okay, I admit - I was a little too harsh there." the cheerleader confessed, looking rather guilty. "It's just that, according to Sky, Dave has done some messed-up stuff to her. That guy is a _total_ freak. Maybe Amy is influencing me more than I thought…"

xxx

"People can change preferences," Dave shrugged, "By the way, mind carrying me, Court? I think Sky broke them, like how she broke my heart on national TV!" the boy continued as he raised his voice.

xxx

"Aughhhhh.." Sky grumbled as she started walking off in rage. Sammy tilted her head in confusion as Courtney gave Dave a piggyback ride.

"See?" Dave smirked at Sammy. "Courtney _does_ treat me better."

The screen cut to static as Courtney was seen screaming in the confessional booth while pulling her hair. "I want you all to know that i'm only pretending to suck-up to Dave for him to be a free vote."

The girl then seated herself normally. "As an added bonus, I know how Scott works. Sure, he's been trying to avoid me to focus on his game this time around, but he isn't strong enough to resist me. Seeing Dave and I will surely make him jealous and the two will definitely fight one another. They're kinda like two guinea pigs fighting over a mate. That should get the target off my back for a little while."

/

The scene shifted to show Scarlett and Jo crouching near a cave. The two girls were each holding paintball guns in their hands.

Jo raised her eyebrows as she stared at the brainiac. "You're not as scary as people say you are." she admitted.

"Interesting," Scarlett responded, "I am flattered by your comment."

Jo walked in front of her in a surprisingly positive way. "I know we don't have a lot in common, but we should form an alliance, you know? Brains and Brawn! Waddaya say, Scarface _?_ " Scarlett crossed her arms and raised her left eyebrow at Jo's nickname. "I meant to say Scarlett. My bad."

Scarlett pondered for a few seconds before stretching her arm out. Jo responded by following up with the handshake. "So whod'ya wanna vote for if we lose?" the jockette asked. "I'd say we go for Farmer Scott. The guy tried to throw this challenge by shooting Thunder Thighs."

"I disagree. While his challenge throwing may be a nuisance, he truly is no strategic threat. I'd say we go for someone with more game sense such as Alejandro." Scarlett muttered.

"You think so?"

"Definitely," Scarlett confirmed. "He easily has Topher and Lindsay manipulated and it won't be hard for him to bring Scott, Courtney, Dave, and Lightning along with him. We must strike before it's too late"

/

The scene cut over to Noah walking all by himself. The snarker had just distanced himself from Dawn, Brick, and Bridgette. The bushes in the background suddenly started shaking. Noah pointed his gun and looked ready to shoot. Seconds later, Courtney popped out with Dave hanging on her back. Noah and Courtney both shot their guns, splattering one another with bright paint.

"Oh well," Noah shrugged, "I was getting bored with the challenge anyway. Thanks for ruining my clothes, Courtney."

"I can say the same for you, string bean." Courtney grunted.

Noah rolled his eyes as the camera panned over to Dave's thinking face. "Glad to see another skinny guy on this season. All the other dudes are the muscular, outdoors type." Dave smiled. "Courtney, what do you think about bringing this guy into our alliance? I like having people I can relate to around. It gets lonely when all the others constantly talk about how big their muscles are. Plus, he's on the other team! He can get rid of Sky!"

"I don't see a problem with it," Courtney agreed. "After all, Noah _is_ one of the only people who actually had a brain during my first few seasons. He found out about Alejandro's true nature before most of us did."

"You have yourself a deal." Noah nodded as he shook Courtney's hand. "Final 3, here we come."

Dave made celebratory noises before Courtney released him off her back. Out of nowhere, Shawn fell from the trees and landed right on top of the CIT. After a loud thud was heard, the camera moved over to show an unconscious Courtney being crushed by the zombie nut.

"Aw man! She got me!" Shawn whined as he looked at his shirt. Due to him landing on Courtney, he managed to get the paint on her wiped on him. "Does that mean i'm out?"

"Yep! You got splattered with paint, bro." Chris announced through the speaker. "Noah and Courtney have taken themselves out and Shawn messed up! With that, the score is currently 3 Heroes against 2 Villains! The Villains are going to need a miracle if they want to win this challenge." the host announced through a speaker.

"Seriously? Courtney was already out of the challenge though! Dang it! " he complained.

"Sucks to be you, dude." the host replied. "Shouldn't have fallen out of that tree."

The camera then focused on Noah giving the boy an annoyed glare. Shawn gulped in response.

/

The scene cut over to show Dawn, Bridgette, and Brick waiting in the forest from where Noah left. The two girls looked rather impatient. Bridgette was taping her foot while Dawn looked rather uneasy. Brick had his arms crossed as he waited.

"He ditched us, didn't he?" Bridgette asked. "He's been 'using the bathroom' for a good thirty minutes now. Let's just get out of here. According to Chris, we're the only three Heroes left."

"Negatory, teammate. I've been taught to never leave a man behind and this game is no different." the soldier replied. The two teenagers heard some audible twitching. They both peered to the left to see Dawn shaking in fear. "Is something wrong, Dawn?" Brick told the moonchild.

"I-I'm sensing an very dominant aura coming this way." Dawn stuttered. "It seems to be a very violent shade of red. I've never felt anything this powerful before…"

The camera focused on Brick's concerned face, only for his face to suddenly grimace in pain. The camera panned out to show Jo kicking the soldier in the kiwis with Scarlett standing right beside her. Jo pulled out her gun and began shooting at Brick while Bridgette and Dawn dropped their gun in panic.

"We meet again, Bedwetter." Jo taunted as Brick fell to the ground while holding his aching crotch. Scarlett simply shot two paintballs which landed directly on Bridgette and Dawn. Scarlett smirked over how easy taking the group down was.

"Ooooh!" the host yelled on the speakers. "Jo and Scarlett take the win sending the Heroes to elimination!"

Dawn and Bridgette both groaned while the two Villains high fived in celebration. Once finished, Jo crossed her arms. "Not bad, teammate." she muttered.

xxx

"Ol' Scarface is surprisingly pretty good at this game. Keeping her around _should_ benefit me." the jockette commented. "People usually gun for me since they're scared of my skills. Hopefully, Scarlett should take some bullets for me, just for a little while."

/

The footage skipped over and showed both the Heroes and the Villains chilling and entering their respective cabins. With the exception of Jo and Scarlett, all of them still had the paint on their clothes or bodies. The camera zoomed in on the Heroes cabin as everyone but Noah entered their rooms. Courtney saw the snarker all by himself and walked over to him.

"Hey, Noah? I know we don't talk much, but i'm in a bit of trouble," the CIT admitted, "I'm going to need all the help I can get. You _will_ help me, right?"

"Of course." the snarker deadpanned. "Works for me."

"Great. Anyway, i'll be honest - I don't really care who you vote for. Just don't go for Sky, alright?" she suggested.

"Why not? Doesn't lover boy have some vendetta against her?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. It's just that having Sky in the game makes him easier to manipulate, you know? It keeps him motivated and all." she admitted.

"I'll see what I can do," Noah replied as he walked into the cabin.

/

The footage cut over and showed Noah, Brick, and Tyler in the boy's side of the Heroes cabin.

"Alright, men. Who's going home tonight?" Brick said in a professional tone.

"Of the three that aren't part of our alliance, I'd say we go for Samey." Noah answered.

"No way, dude. Bad call." Tyler denied abruptly, earning raised eyebrows from both Noah and Brick. "We need to keep her in the game, dudes. And by the way, her name is Sammy - not Samey."

"We need to keep the person with the most benefit to our game," the snarker lectured, "Sky and Shawn both have better physical skills than her. She's basically dead weight."

"If the plan is for Sammy, you can count me out." Tyler refused as he crossed her arms. Noah and Brick stared at one another and shrugged.

/

"Welcome Heroes to your second marshmallow ceremony. That's kinda pathetic, don't ya' think?" Chris said. It was now nighttime and everyone was seated in the same places they were at the previous elimination. "When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. Dawn!" The moonchild smiled as she grabbed the item of safety. "Brick," the soldier smiled as he walked over to Chris, "Bridgette," she stood up and joined the others, "Noah," he grinned as he casually walked over, "Tyler," the jock raised his arms and gave an enthusiastic cheer as he ran over to his alliance mates.

A split-screen formed showing Shawn, Sky, and Sammy all looking terrified, "one of you is going home tonight" the host said off-screen. "And it won't be Sky!" the gymnast happily ran over to the others as her panel on the split-screen disappeared. Shawn and Sammy looked at each other in fear as Chris help up the final marshmallow.

"...Sammy" the host finally announced as the cheerleader ran over to retrieve her marshmallow. "Sorry, dude. You got _all_ the votes against you."

"All of them?" the zombie nut sighed, "Why?"

"Sorry, Shawn. If we want to win challenges, we need to be united as a team. Running into the woods without listening to us isn't helping us out." Sky apologized.

"Fair enough…" the boy said glumly. "At least I don't have to worry about any of you feasting on my brains."

/

The footage skipped over to show Shawn's head poking out of the latch in the submarine. "Wow. From winner to second boot. Bon voyage, everyone!" he waved.

Dawn, Tyler, Brick, Bridgette, Sky, and Sammy all waved back while Noah rolled his eyes. Chef bent over to close the latch as the submarine started moving away.

"Will the Heroes finally catch a break?" he asked the camera as the outro theme began to play. "And will Scarlett's reign of terror continue? Find out next time, on Total! Drama! _The Island Strikes Back!"_

* * *

Shawn - Sammy, Sky, Noah, Dawn, Brick, Bridgette, Tyler

Sammy - Shawn

18th: Dakota

17th: Shawn

 **Author's Note**

Having Shawn on this season was definitely a mistake. If I didn't include him, I could've made the season themed around redemption as none of the winners (at least, this fic's versions of the Total Drama winners) made it onto the season. However, I needed a male hero from Pahkitew and Rodney, Max, Leonard, and Beardo definitely didn't fit the bill.

Sorry that this chapter took a while. I got heavily bamboozled at school with several projects. I don't think this chapter was my best work, but all-in-all, i'm pretty satisfied with the end product.

Also, i'm curious. What are your opinions on all the characters? I'm know i'm not the best interpreter so I want to know how I can improve.

Stay tuned for more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

Welcome back to Total Drama: The Island Strikes Back! Sorry for the long wait. School got in the way along with my interest in Total Drama decreasing. For whatever reason, something happened that motivated me to continue the series! I don't have a set schedule, but I do promise that I will make this story finish. I love getting reviews, so I'll respond to the one I got.

 **TheSaneSierra:** I'm not the biggest Courtney fan out there (That doesn't mean I hate her because I don't - at least nowhere near as much as I did back in 2012,) and I definitely adore her contributions to the plot. She's a very flexible character to work with and she's fun to write for.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Heroes: Brick, Bridgette, Dawn, Noah, Sammy, Sky, Tyler

Villains: Alejandro, Courtney, Dave, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Scarlett, Scott, Topher,

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama: The Island Strikes Back!" Chris started as footage was playing of the Villains walking in the forest. "Paintballs were hurled and campers got hurt! Despite the Heroes' lead, evil genius Scarlett and take-no-prisoners Jo managed to snag the Villains' second win in a row!"

"The Heroes then decided that keeping the ununified zombie break was the best decision" Shawn's head was seen poking out of the submarine into the submarine as the hatch started closing.

"This week," the host said, "The Special Sixteen will become the Furious Fifteen. Who's going home tonight? Find out _right now,_ on Total! Drama! The Island Strikes Back!"

/

(Theme Song Plays and Ends)

/

The episode began showing Alejandro, Lindsay, and Topher relaxing on the porch of the Villains' cabin. The three teenagers watched as the sun rose on the horizon. Alejandro had his arm on Lindsay's shoulder, as she leaned on him. Topher was sitting next to Alejandro grinning.

The camera then zoomed to the right to reveal a very upset looking Tyler in his pajamas walking out The jock had clear bags on his eyes and was hunched back. He then started to miserably walk over to the Villain's cabin.

"Al? Can Linds and I have a talk?" he groaned,

" _Si_ , amigo. I don't see why you have to ask me about her wanting to talk to you." Alejandro grinned as Lindsay airhead then skipped over to Tyler as the two walked over to a private place. Topher grinned at the spaniard once Lindsay had left.

"I seriously can't believe I'm playing a season with _the_ Alejandro!" the wannabe gushed.

Alejandro responded with a grunt of annoyance. "You don't need to keep on mentioning it, amigo. We've been on the island for three days now and you're still starstruck by presence."

"Growing up, you were my _favorite contestant_ on Total Drama Action! I wanted to be just like you!" Topher squealed.

"It's funny that you say that," Alejandro smirked as he rubbed his chin, "As I don't recall playing Total Drama Action."

The camera then slowly panned on Topher's shocked face as upon realization that he had been caught in a lie.

xxx

"Fine. Alejandro caught me. The jig is up." Topher rasped in the confessional. The handsome boy was seen crossing his arms in annoyance. "I've never been a big Alejandro fan. The only reason why I decided to ally with him is because of how huge of a threat he is. By keeping him around, I get the target off me and on him instead. Bonus points because keeping Alejandro as a friend is much better than keeping him as an enemy, right? It's hard to believe that someone with the legs on a greek God and the face of an angel can be so evil. I can't stop thinking about him, man."

Topher hesitated for a few moments after realizing what he said. The wannabe then began to blush as the footage cut to static.

/

The footage cut ahead to show Tyler and Lindsay far away from their cabins. Tyler sighed softly as Lindsay was seen absentmindedly looking at birds.

"What did you want to tell me, Tyrone?" the airhead asked.

"My name is…" the jock began before changing his mind. "Look, Linds. The point is, I don't think our relationship works out."

"Don't be silly, Tyson! We aren't dating! I'm dating Tyler, remember?" she giggled. "Don't be sad! I'm sure you'll find a girl that loves you one day."

Tyler took a deep breath as he tried very hard not to burst into tears. "Lindsay. Sammy and I have been talking and she thinks it would be for the best if we broke up. We've been dating for _five_ years, man. Five crazy years and yet you can't remember who I am. We're done."

"You're soooo silly, Tybo!" the dumb blonde replied, unable to empathize with the upset jock.

"Total Drama Season 1! Remember that, Linds? You and me by the beach? Remember Heather throwing a boat at me? Remember when we made out at that resort after we got eliminated? Remember whe-"

Before Tyler could finish, Lindsay gave the jock a huge hug. Tyler grasped her closely as he began to cry on her shoulder. Eventually, Lindsay let go. Tyler bit his lip out of sadness.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think you've mistaken me for some other girl." Lindsay shrugged. "I'm going to go get my nails done now. Bye, Tyrese!" she said as she waved goodbye.

Tyler inhaled deeply in a very depressed manner. He closed his eyes as a few more tears began dropping from his face. After a few seconds, he fainted on the floor.

xxx

"I've seen a lot of messed-up things on this show, and I mean a _lot_." the Host with the Most cackled in the confessional booth. "But _that_ has to be the coldest thing I have _ever_ seen on the show. Does it make sense why Lindsay's a villain now?"

xxx

"Hey Noah? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Dave's voice weakly asked over a shot of the cabins.

Noah took a deep sigh as he put his book down. "What do you want?"

"Yesterday, you promised that Sky would get eliminated. What happened?" the germaphobe said.

Noah sighed. "Sky's a lot smarter than I thought. Remember how she manipulated you by using your feelings towards her?"

Dave sheepishly nodded, while grimacing at the embarrassment.

"She's doing the same thing with Tyler." Noah lied. "Ever wonder why the dude's so depressed? Sky flirted with him for a few days and he developed a crush on her. I didn't want him to go through your experience so I told him about her boyfriend. That girl's a snake. You were right all along, Dave."

"That no-good, lying, cheating, attractive scumbag! I told you she plays dirty! For the past year I've been trying to tell people, but no one believed me!" the germaphobe smiled.

"I tried to save Shawn - I really did. No one wanted to listen to me. I'm sorry, man." the snarker apologized in a very monotone manner.

"That's sucks, but at least you believe me! I _have_ to tell Courtney about this!" Dave bubbled as he ran to the Villains' cabin.

The second Dave left, Noah grabbed his book and continued to read. A very tired and dirty Courtney popped out of her hiding place and approached the snarker.

"Have you been swimming in the communal toilets? Gross!" Noah grimaced. "I guess spending all that time with Scott rubbed off on your hygiene."

"Oh, _shut up_. Have you ever try hiding from Dave? The kid's a total creep. He's been stalking me the past few days now. Can't a girl get some privacy?" the tired CIT whined. "Anyway, I was listening to your conversation. How long are you going to keep that lie up?"

"As long as I can. The guy's hatred for Sky blinds him from all forms of logic. It won't be too hard." the snarker answered.

"Okay, then. I trust you with him. We're all going to the final 3 together, alright?" Courtney stated.

"Of course." Noah replied.

xxx

The tired and filthy Courtney looked through the holes in the confessional booth to make sure her stalker was nowhere to be seen. After a few seconds of unsurety, she eventually sat down. "If history is anything to go by, the final few challenges are all physical based. Going to the end with Noah and Dave - two of the weakest people I've ever met - would be a powerful move. I've spent so much time in counselor camp, that I'm confident enough to beat those scrawny stick figures. Back in training, I used to be the top of the-"

Before she could finish her story, Dave's eyeball popped in one of the holes, much to Courtney's shock. The girl screamed as loudly as she could, clearly creeped out by Dave's sudden appearance.

"There you are! I haven't seen you in forever! It's almost like you've been purposefully avoiding me." Dave smiled.

xxx

A shot of the beach was seen with all the contestants in their swimsuits with the exception of Tyler. The background music suddenly grew very triumphant as the host and his chef both arrived on the dock with a speedboat. The vehicle came to a halt whilst creating a huge wave, wetting all of the Villains. Scarlett growled in annoyance while the Heroes laughed at their misfortunate.

"Augh! You ruined my hair! I spent all morning making it camera-ready!" Topher complained.

"Nobody cares Topher." Chris mocked. The host then grabbed for a megaphone. "ARE YOU KIDS READY FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE?" the noise vibrated very loudly, causing most of the contestants to cringe.

The host put the megaphone away. "In front of you lie piles of wood, nails, and all the fixins for both teams to assemble a … thing. The problem is, none of you know what that thing is! First team to assemble this mys-"

"We're obviously meant to build a boat." Courtney interrupted. "Are you seriously re-using the challenge we did back in Sweden?"

"Wow. Looks like _someone_ 's running out of ideas." Jo zinged while Scarlett gave a slight chuckle.

"Sha-seriously? Even Lightning remembers _that_ episode. C'mon old man, let's do something original for a change!" the overachiever added.

The host squinted in annoyance as he was caught in his charade. "Fine. You win. Let's kick things up a notch shall we? Instead of the teams sailing with their own boats, we'll be using the speedboat from season 4's beach challenge, complete with the venomous seagull cannons!"

"Heh. I remember that challenge." Scott said. Dawn simultaneously shuddered at the memories of the challenge.

"First team to circumnavigate around the whole island wins immunity! Chef will also help out by creating obstacles to keep things _interesting._ Now, it has come to my attention that the Heroes seem to be missing a player. As a penalty for not showing up, you guys get the speedboat with the broken motor."

"How is that fair?" Sky rebutted. "If the whole challenge is a race, we have no chance at beating a boat with a motor!"

"The motor still works, albeit barely. Go figure a plan out or something. I don't care." Chris mocked. "Moving on, if Tyler doesn't show up in one hour, he will be disqualified from the competition and will be joining the boot at tonight's elimination ceremony!"

" Not showing up would be such a horrible way to get eliminated. I'll look for Tyler. It's the least I can do for the guy. You guys do the challenge, alright? " Sammy requested as the others nodded in approval.

"Great idea, teammate. Never leave a man behind." Brick saluted. The cheerleader then walked away to find the jock.

The host shrugged. "Whatever. Since a normal boat race isn't as fun as I thought it would be, let's spice things up even more! Pick three campers to waterski, one to operate the cannon, and one to drive! Unlike last time, you guys aren't hitting any bells. The cannons' sole purpose is to mess with the other team. As the Heroes are down to only five with Sammy and Tyler not participating, the Villains will need to sit four members out. Who will they be?" The camera panned over to the Heroes' side to see what they were strategizing.

"I'll take the water skis. It's basically surfing, right? Brick and Dawn should join me since they've done this before." Bridgette suggested.

"Good idea, Bridgette. I guess I'll take the cannon then. Noah, you drive." Sky replied.

Noah nodded his head as the five Heroes began to board their boat. The camera then zoomed in on the Villain's discussing their strategy.

"I'll call dibs the cannon!" Scott grinned.

"Do you think we're stupid farmboy?" Jo sneered. "We all know what you did the last time you used the cannon. On the other hand, I _won_ the challenge while on the cannon last time, so I think _I_ should use it."

"Jo's right. She has the most experience out of anyone. As for me, I suggest that myself, Topher, Lindsay, and Dave sit out of this one."

"And why should we listen to you?" Topher objected.

"I'm a lot better at mental challenges and a simple boat race does not require much though, you hate getting wet so sitting out would be beneficial for you while also sparing your constant complaining, Dave isn't exactly the strongest person out here and would be obliterated by any of Chef's obstacles."

"Hey!" the germaphobe replied. "I'm not that weak!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "And Lindsay, well…she's Lindsay."

"Fair enough. I call driving then." Alejandro announced.

"Aw man. I wanted to sha-drive the dang speedboat. I guess that means we're skiing then." Lightning said to Courtney and Scott, neither of which seemed very happy to be forced to interact with the other.

/

The scene changed to the forest, focusing on Sammy looking for Tyler. "Tyler? Tyyyler? Where are you?"

Tyler was heard snoring in the distance. Sammy's face lit up as she had found her friend, only for her to her face to fill up with terror. The camera then focused on Tyler's unconscious body next to a sleeping bear. She quickly made up her mind and began to slowly pull the jock away from the animal. She was slowly able to free the boy's body away from the bear's paw. Unfortunately, the bear opened its eyes and glared at Sammy angrily. Sammy screamed as the bear pounced on her.

The scream was so loud that Tyler instantly woke up from his fainted state. The camera focused on Tyler while the bear and Sammy's fight was heard off-screen.

"Help!" the cheerleader shrieked as she desperately avoided the bear's jaws.

Tyler began to process what was going on as he ran over to give the bear a sharp punch, freeing Sammy from the animal. The jock grinned triumphantly at his success. Unfortunately, it didn't last long as the bear rubbed its nose in pain, growled, and began chasing after Tyler.

"Aw, crap." Tyler moaned as the bear caught up to both him and Sammy.

/

The footage cut over to the dock as both boats started revving their engines. The Heroes looked very insecure over how pathetic their boat was compared to the Villains.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Chris announced as both boats left the shore. The camera then panned over the four sit-outs. Lindsay and Dave were seen waving goodbye to their teammates while Scarlett and Topher angrily glared at one another.

"Don't think you have me fooled, Scarlett, because you don't." Topher sneered.

Scarlett looked confused. "What ever do you mean, Topher?"

The handsome boy snorted. "Quit with your act. I know what you did last season - you're going to go crazy and kill us!"

"Believe me, if I wanted to do that, you'd all be dead already." Scarlett deadpanned. "Unfortunately, this island doesn't seem to be mechanical, meaning there is no proper way for me to "go crazy and kill you". It seems that I'll have to win the million dollars to fair and square. Last season proved that being a total psychopathic isn't doing me any favors, so I'm changing myself for the better."

"Yeah, right! Once a villain, always a villain. I'm on to you, alright? Quit this phony gag already." Topher spat.

"What part of " _I'm changing for the better"_ don't you understand? You can drop this grudge you have on me. I don't want any part of it."

"Not only did _you_ got me eliminated last season, you also humiliated me on national TV! Do you think casting agents would ever want to hire the guy that got bamboozled on Total Drama? Everyone knows that people who don't make the merge are practically nobodies. The only reason I came back is to get my revenge on you." Topher sneered.

"I had nothing to do with that and you know it." Scarlett began to rant. "It was _your_ stupidity that got you eliminated. If you weren't so focused on replacing Chris, you would have probably had a better shot at winning. You're only using me as an excuse because you can't accept that you lost through you're pathetic cheating. You and I are the same, buddy. We both cheated and paid the price for it. The big difference is that I accepted defeat and improved myself as a person, while you've done nothing but whine over 'how you got robbed' despite the fact that you were fairly eliminated for being a liability. Quit blaming me for your loss and move on. Do I make myself clear?"

Topher began to open his mouth to defend himself, but Scarlett stood up while grunting in rage. "Forget it. Arguing with you worth my time."

/

The focus cut to Alejandro driving the Villain's speedboat with Jo curiously examining the cannon. Scott, Lightning, and Courtney were seen on the water skis, with Courtney desperately holding on the Lightning to keep her balance. It seemed that the Villains had a decent lead on the Heroes. Chef was seen in a hot air balloon dropping various objects at the teenagers. The bulky man threw a bowling ball, microwave, and even dynamite at the contestants. The three skiers hollered in fear of being hit. Luckily, Alejandro managed to steer the boat well enough to avoid everything throw their way.

"That was a _close_ one." Lightning said. "Yo, Chef, can ya' chill with the dang obstacles?" In response, Chef threw a few rocks at him. Courtney screamed in fear and began to hug Lightning. Scott noticed the two making body contact. and tried his best to not look jealous. Try as he might, the farmer couldn't help but make his feelings obvious through his facial expressions. Scott grunted.

The camera panned over to Jo and Alejandro. "Good job, _La Cucaracha._ I always thought you were one of those dumb model types. Didn't think you'd have much experience steering a speedboat."

"Every summer, my uncle Fernando and I used to go sailing around the lake. Though, I've never sailed with the intention of avoiding bowling balls before." the spaniard explained.

"You know, you aren't that pathetic. We barely got to know each other back in _All-Stars_." the jockette reasoned.

Alejandro nodded. "Apologies for eliminating you so early. I hope you don't hold that against me. After all, I was only doing what was best for the team."

"Don't worry about it. The best athletes are the ones that learn to accept defeat. I don't hold any grudges towards you, man." Jo informed. "Though, there _is_ one person I still hold a grudge for…" she added as she fired a gull at Chef. Her aim was perfect as it was a direct hit. The grown man was soon knocked out cold.

"Great shot!" Alejandro cheered as the two shared a high-five. "With Chef out of the way, we should have no issue speeding to the finish line."

The music grew more and more intense as the focus flashed to the Heroes; Bridgette, Brick, and Dawn seemed to have little to no problem standing upright.

"This is going to be a piece of cake, guys! I do this _all_ the time back home." the surfer comforted. Dawn's eyes looked diluted as she had just seen a poor seagull fired out of Jo's cannon.

"Try not to worry about it, soldier." Brick comforted. "It's a shame we had to be brought back because of those contracts we signed, but there's nothing stopping you from reporting Chris to the authorities, once the season ends."

The camera panned over to the left and focused on Sky carefully aiming her team's gull cannon. After a few seconds of adjustment, she fired all three gulls at the opposing team. While two of the gulls dramatically missed, the footage focused as the third gull managed to perfectly land on Alejandro's back, causing him to go unconscious. The Heroes then began to laugh at the Villain's misfortunate, as they sped ahead. Jo desperately tried to shoot the Heroes, but severely miscalculated her shots.

"I guess I'm driving then." Jo grinned as she quickly pushed Alejandro's unconscious body out of the way. The camera then panned over to the three skiiers at the back.

Lightning's eyes widened. "Sha-dang! I can see the finish line! This is gonna be a close one! We better continue our win streak!" Courtney hugged Lightning's back once again.

"You can let go of him, you know? Chef isn't a problem anymore." Scott sneered.

"Leave me alone, Scott." Courtney replied as she rolled her eyes. "In what way me hugging Lightning affect you? Unless, of course, you want to admit you still have feelings for me." the ex-CIT teased.

Lightning raised an eyebrow at Courtney's comment. "Looks like someone's jealous! It's not my fault cute girls find Sha-Lightning irresistible! Sha-baam!"

Scott gave a devious look as he aggressively pushed Lightning. The overachiever was not able to keep his balance and fell off. Courtney gasped as she jumped in the water to rescue him. The camera panned over to Jo.

"What's going on back there? We're about to win!" she called out as the speedboat crossed the finish line a good five seconds before the Heroes did. "Woo!"

"AND THE HEROES WIN THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE, SENDING THE VILLAINS TO ELIMINATION!" Chris yelled into the megaphone. The five Heroes began to celebrate.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? _We_ were first!" Jo complained.

"True, but you guys seem to be missing a few teammates." the Host explained.

Jo turned around and saw Scott awkwardly waving at her. The screen then changed to a very angry close-up of the jockette. The farmer gulped. "I-I-I can explain! I wasn't throwing the challe-"

"Oh, shut up. Remember what I told you, _Sharkbait_ ; if I catch you throwing another challenge, you can kiss the million dollars goodbye."

xxx

The confessional focused on a very guilty looking Scott biting his lips.

"Uh-oh…"

xxx

The footage cut to the five Heroes returning to their cabins, still wearing their swimsuits. Sitting on the porch were the very beaten-up duo of Tyler and Sammy with both of their clothes torn.

Bridgette bleated. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you two? That looks really bad."

"We both got mauled by a bear." Sammy explained, as Tyler began shivering. "We're both lucky that we escaped in one piece."

"At least we don't have to worry about voting one another out for a change." Sky sighed in relief. "I'll be honest, I really like this team. The last team I was on was…interesting to say the least."

"Affirmative." the soldier saluted. "Great to have you back, Tyler. No matter what happens next, the seven of us are going to have to stick together."

The seven Heroes all nodded in agreement, though Noah did it rather sheepishly.

/

A shot was shown of Scarlett lying by a tree, writing something in her notebook. She spotted Scott approaching her and took a deep breath.

"What do you want, Scott?" she asked as he got closer. "I'm guessing this is about tonight's elimination."

Scott gave a look of confusion, clearly underestimating the fact that Scarlett knew what was going on. "Look, I'll just cut to the chase. You and Jo are friends, right?"

Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "Yes… why does that concern you in any way?"

"Well," the farmer continued, "I'm sure she's told you about her plan for tonight's elimination, eh? She's mad at me for costing the team the challenge."

"Go on." Scarlett replied.

"Look. I don't know how to break this to you, but if we lost either of the first two challenges, you would've been definitely been eliminated without hesitation. I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything. Because of _the incident_ last season, people were scared of you."

The brainiac sighed. "That is true. There's no denying that."

"I'm trying to make a deal here. By keeping me around, you'd have a pretty good "meat-shield" against everyone else. If I go tonight, you'll be the next one out. I say, we work together and shake the game up a bit. What d'ya say, Scarlett?" the farmer finished as he pushed his right hand out. Scarlett pondered for a few seconds before reluctantly shaking his hand.

Scott made a fist out of happiness. "Awesome! You're gonna tell Jo to change her vote too, right?"

"Of course."

"Who we going to vote off?"

"I'll figure that out later." the brainiac finished as she continued to write in her notebook.

xxx

The glasses wearing redhead was seen in the confessional booth, looking stumped. "As much as I hate to admit it, Scott _does_ have a point. He makes a great meatshield over me. Considering the colossal target on my back, any bit of help works."

The girl then shifted while looking rather uncomfortable. "And look - I wasn't lying earlier. I'm really trying to change myself as a person. Not only will this get me closer to the million dollars, it will also redeem my public image. Surely, people don't want to hire the psycho that nearly killed people on reality TV. For this to work, I need to last as long as possible."

/

The scene cut to Jo in the mess hall, eating Chef's grub. Scarlett moved beside her, looking more nervous than usual.

"Hey, Jo? We're friends, right?" the brainiac asked.

Jo looked at Scarlett confused, clearly not expecting such an out-of-character question to come out of her mouth. The jockette clearly didn't expect the brainiac to care about this kind of stuff. "As much as I don't want to admit it, yeah. We're friends."

Scarlett nodded and began to whisper into Jo's ear. "Great. Anyway, I know you want to boot Scott, but I thought of something that would be highly beneficial towards both of our games…."

/

The Campfire Ceremony opened, showing a shot of the island with Chris behind the campers. Alejandro, Lindsay, Topher, and Scott were sitting in the front row while Scarlett, Jo, Lightning, Dave, and Courtney were sitting in the back.

"Welcome Villains to your first tribal council. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow will have to take the Sub of Shame out of the island."

He then pointed at the campers, much to the anxiety of the teenagers. "Jo, you're up first." he said as Jo rushed over to grab her token of safety.

"Next, we have Alejandro and Lindsay!" The two smiled at one another and quickly left their seats. "Courtney, Dave, and Lightning - you're all safe too."

"Sha-baam!" Lightning perked as he and the other two claimed their prize.

"And with only one vote to her name - Scarlett!" Chris announced, as the brainiac's face began to relax. She then stared at Topher, who then gave her an annoyed glare back. "Two remain - Topher and Scott. Scott, you're here because you sabotage the challenge." Chris' comment warranted angry looks from both Lightning and Courtney.

"And Topher, you're here because….reasons, I guess." Scott and Topher exchanged sinister looks, both expecting themselves to be safe. The music began to grow more and more intense.

"And the last person safe is….. Scott!" the host announced solemnly.

" _WHAT?"_ Topher protested as he popped out of his seat. "How is _Scott_ safe over me? He's the reason we lost the challenge!"

"Amigo, you still have a _lot_ to learn." Alejandro asserted. "Being a phony fanboy isn't going to get you _anywhere._ "

"Just get out already." Scarlett snarled, crossing her arms.

Topher sighed, but it was no use arguing. He had been clearly outfoxed.

/

Topher was carried by Chef to the Sub of Shame. Topher stared at his teammates one last time as he frowned in sadness. Courtney, Dave, and Lightning all waved goodbye at him, as they were not included in his elimination. The wannabe then bit his lip.

"I guess this really puts everything in perspective, huh?" Topher admitted, causing Scarlett to give a slight grin in response. "Beware of Alejandro, everyone. He's still the snake he was back in season 3."

Chef then abruptly closed the lid of the submarine, as the vehicle descended into the water. After another wave of goodbye, Chris walked into the shot.

"Tune in next time for another exciting episode of Total! Drama! The Island Strikes Back!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I hope you all enjoyed that episode as much as I did. Things are really heating up and I'm loving the development some characters are getting. I kinda wish another competition season of Total Drama would start up soon, but at this point, we'd be lucky to bring the show back to what it once was.

Moving on, as much as I love Topher, I figured this would be the right time for his run to end. Anyway, I expect another chapter to come soon! That should hopefully be exciting.

Also, I realized that I forgot to include a "voting chart" last episode, though this honestly shouldn't be a problem since I stated that everyone voted for Shawn except for himself. I'll include both a voting chart and an elimination table for every episode going forward.

Take it easy!

* * *

 **Voting Chart:**

Topher - Alejandro, Jo, Lindsay, Scarlett, Scott

Scott - Courtney, Dave, Lightning

Scarlett - Topher

 **Elimination Table:**

Dakota - (18th Place)

Shawn - (17th Place)

Topher - (16th Place)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

Two chapters within the same month? What is the meaning of this? Regardless, this one was a lot of fun to write and the longest chapter yet!

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Heroes: Brick, Bridgette, Dawn, Noah, Sammy, Sky, Tyler

Villains: Alejandro, Courtney, Dave, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Scarlett, Scott,

* * *

xxx

"Last time, on Total Drama: The Island Strikes Back!" Chris started as footage was playing of Scott, Courtney, and Lightning on the water skis

The camera abruptly shut off as the screen flickered. A monsterous growl was heard coming out of the speakers.

/

(Theme Song Plays and Ends)

/

The scene panned downwards from the evening sky to show the eight Villains seated around the campfire area.

"Aww…. I liked Toby! I can't believe he's gone now." Lindsay mused as she leaned on Scarlett's shoulders.

Scarlett rolled her eyes at Lindsay saying the wrong name, but embraced her nonetheless. "I'm sure he misses you too. Though, you do realize that _you_ voted, umm… Toby out, right?"

"I did?" Lindsay regretfully said. "Ooh! Tyler told me we were voting who we wanted to save, though."

"...Tyler?" Scarlett deadpanned. "He's not on this team though. Why would he-"

Lindsay pondered for a moment and snapped her fingers. "Oh! Sorry about that - I forgot he changed his name a while back. I meant Alejandro!"

Scarlett raised an eyebrow, then stared at Alejandro, before looking at Lindsay once again with disgust.

xxx

Scarlett sighed in the confessional booth. "Alejandro may be a shell of his former self, but that guy is _evil._ I will give credit where credit is due however - pretending to be someone's boyfriend would _never_ work in the real world, but he managed to pull it off. He does lose a few points since anything's possible with Lindsay around, though."

The brainiac bit her lip as she brainstormed for a moment. "I'm going to need to separate those two. Lindsay's a free vote for Alejandro at this point. She'll do whatever he tells her. This may be difficult. Persuading Lindsay is one of the hardest achievements to accomplish - and I mastered calculus back in 7th grade!"

xxx

The scene continued, however the camera panned over from Scarlett and Lindsay to focus on Dave and Courtney. The ex-CIT was seen giving a barely convincing fake laugh to something Dave had said. The seven Heroes had decided to walk over to enjoy the night with their fellow cast mates. Sky in particular looked awfully confused over Dave and Courtney's interactions and quietly listened to the two.

"Dave, I can't believe how funny you are!" Courtney responded while trying her best to sound legitimate.

"Yeah. Not a lot of people know about it. I may seem weak and scrawny on the outside, but on the inside, I'd make a great boyfriend, don't you agree.!" Dave nodded, sounding very flattered over Courtney's compliment.

"Yeah…right…" Courtney muttered awkwardly without Dave realizing her insincerity. The camera zoomed out to show Sky's confused expression over this odd scenario.

xxx

"I think Dave obviously has a crush on Courtney." Sky deduced on the outhouse toilet. "I've watched four seasons of her, and I can safely say that Dave isn't her type. In fact, I've noticed that he's been a total creep around her - kinda like how he treated me back in Pahkitew Island. One minute Courtney's hiding from him, the next minute, she's laughing at his jokes. What gives? "

The girl stopped for a few seconds before her eyes widened. "Of course! Courtney's playing with Dave's emotions to get herself farther in the game! I should probably tell Dave about this - not that I'm jealous or anything." she blushed awkwardly.

The gymnast gulped as she properly fixed herself. "As much as I think he's a total weirdo, I don't want him to be publically humiliated on international TV. He's been through a lot. Maybe if I warn him, he'll finally drop the grudge he has against me!"

/

The footage cut to a scene in the early morning with Brick doing an intense round of push-ups just outside the cabins. The soldier looked exhausted.

"Phew! That's odd. I do 100 push-ups every morning. I'm not even halfway done! How come I'm so worn-out today?" Brick painted

As if on queue, Jo entered the scene as she taunted Brick. "Looks like someone's growing soft, eh, _Bedwetter?_ I can do _triple_ the amount you did without even breaking a sweat!"

The soldier's face turned bright red. "Jo, please don't call me that. Ever since that pee incident three years ago, the boys at boot camp haven't let me live it down."

"Whatever, Brick-for-Brains. If you want them to stop, you're gonna have to prove you aren't some snowflake. You did a pretty pathetic job last time you were on this show. Anyway, there's no time to lose. I gotta start my mile run before the challenge starts. See ya." Jo mocked as she began to ran off.

Despite his exhaustion, Brick decided to sprint with her. "Hey! I can do a mile run too! That's the second part of my morning workout! Wait up!"

/

The footage cut to a shot of the Heroes and Villains standing in a row in the afternoon. "Heroes, Villains. Today's challenge will be a classic! You'll all be paddling your canoes with a partner or two to Boney Island!" he grinned as he turned to the campers in an exaggerated manner.

"Out of ideas, much?" Courtney insulted.

"Out of insults, much?" Chris mocked while trying to impersonate Courtney's high pitched voice. "Quit whining and get used to it. We're all out of ideas! Anywho, you'll all have to take a two-hour hike through the jungle, spend the night there, and paddle home. The first team to reach the beach will be the invisibility winners while the losers will have yet another date with me at the campfire ceremony." the host grinned menacingly. "Now, get moving!"

/

The footage cut to the canoe area with a few campers walking down the stairway. "Wanna partner up?" Sammy asked Tyler. The jock grinned as he nodded in response. The cheerleader blushed as well.

"Mind if I join you two?" Dawn asked, appearing out of nowhere. Both Tyler and Sammy looked uneasy over how unexpected Dawn's arrival was. "I hope I wasn't intruding over a private

moment you two were having together."

"..sure, Dawn." Sammy replied half-heartedly.

xxx

"Bro, Dawn is _really_ creepy," the jock confessed while shivering in fear. "Last night, she somehow found out about the _activities_ Lindsay and I did back in season 1! Like, dude! In six years of being on the show, I've told _nobody_ about that … stuff."

xxx

"Are we sticking together, soldier?" a very sweaty Brick asked Noah as he passed by. "It's better if the two of us stick together, friend." Noah squinted his eyes but nodded anyway.

Bridgette shrugged as Sky walked over to her "I guess that means you and I are paddling together then!"

The Villains logo was shown on the upper right corner as the camera panned over to their side. Dave was seen walking to a canoe while creepily wrapping his arm around Courtney's shoulder, much to her disgust. Scott and Lightning trailed close behind.

"Yo Scotty, wanna team up? Lightning's got perfect upper-body strength after years of working out. We should be at the island as fast as _lightning!_ Sha-baam!" the overachiever said as he fistpumped the air.

Before Scott could respond, Courtney butted in. "Seriously? You aren't even _slightly_ mad at what happened last challenge?"

Lightning scratched his head in confusion. "Huh? No idea what yo' talking about, pretty girl. Lightning must have gotten a concussion or something. He got no memories of what happened a few days ago."

"You don't remember Scott pushing you off and making us lose the challenge?" the ex-CIT tattled.

"Scott would _never_ do that! I'm sure he's smart enough to know that I'm the strongest one out there! You missin' some brain cells or somethin, girl?" he reacted.

Scott gave a scummy smirk as Courtney growled at him. "Don't worry about him." Dave comforted. "As long as I'm here, Scott can't hurt you anymore." In response, Courtney tried her best not to burst out laughing.

xxx

"Dave's a lot more delusional than I thought he was." Courtney said with a bit of thought. "I'm way out of his league and would never date him, yet he thinks he has me wrapped around his finger."

The ex-CIT went silent for a few seconds as a devious plan was thought up in her head. "You know, I saw how jealous Scott was over me hugging Lightning the other day. Maybe, I can do the same with Dave! If I can get those three to fight out of jealousy, it would be a great way to a cause a little chaos."

xxx

" _Scarfa…._ I mean, Scarlett!" the jockette corrected. Scarlett looked a little put-out by her nickname. "You're riding with me."

The brainiac was seen observing Alejandro and Lindsay enjoying each other's company nearby before responding. "Actually, I need to speak with Alejandro. You'll go with Lindsay."

Jo sighed as the dumb blonde skipped over to her and seated herself in the canoe.

/

The footage skipped over to show the fifteen castaways on the seven canoes. The camera then focused on Scarlett and Alejandro awkwardly rowing their canoe.

"What did you want to tell me, Scarlett?" the spaniard politely asked.

"I know what you're doing with Lindsay." the brainiac scolded.

"How did you find out about that? I always make sure to do that in private." Alejandro confessed in an unusually embarrassed tone.

"That's _not_ what I meant." Scarlett replied while looking fairly disgusted. "I don't care about what you and her do in your spare time. What matters is that it has come to my attention that you have been pretending to be Tyler."

"How does that affect you in anyway, Scarlett? Why do you care so much? Is there something you want to tell me?" the spaniard mocked.

Scarlett cringed. "I would never. I'm not like Bridgette, or Heather, or any of those other girls you've flirted with. Just know, that I'm fully aware that you're still the villain you used to be. You haven't changed at all."

"Fair enough." Alejandro grinned.

The camera then panned over to the left, showing Jo and Lindsay ahead of the other canoes. "Wow! I didn't think you were able to row a canoe, _Blondie._ "

"Oh my God! Like, every summer, my friends and I, like, go to the beach and do _so_ many water activities together! I'm, like, _totally_ a rowing expert now!" Lindsay explained, causing an impressed nod from Jo.

"I'm guessing you're a cheerleader, right?" Jo asked. "I do a lot of sports, myself."

"I used to be, but now I'm a professional volleyball player!" Lindsay giggled.

"Not bad, _Barbie._ "

xxx

"You know, I never thought I would say this, but _Airhead_ isn't as useless as she looks." Jo admitted. "She's definitely lacking in the brains department, but I respect her hidden talents."

xxx

"Jo's fashion sense needs a lot of work." Lindsay confessed. "Like, who even wears _gray_ sweatpants? Even then, we could _totally_ be best friends. We have _so_ much in common! She's _really_ strong and strategiciary, just like a lot of my friends back home! I just wish she would stop calling me names because they're kinda mean. Does Jo hate me?"

xxx

The scene cut to Sky and Bridgette. "Can I ask you something?" Sky opened. "I'm not on the bottom of our team, right?" As she asked the question, the camera panned over to Bridgette's pitying face.

"Ugh, I haven't been on the majority for so many seasons. I've _so_ used to what it feels like to be on the bottom. It sucks!" the surfer explained. "Sorry, Sky. You're a great person, but I have to stay loyal to my alliance. You and Sammy are on the bottom, but I'm sure Tyler would do anything in his power to keep her around over you. Sorry!"

Sky nodded glumly as she quietly continued to paddle. "Do you want to shake things up them? You, me, Sammy, and Tyler against Noah? He's really the odd one out on our team. I barely see the two of you interact anyway."

"That's true, but I'm a girl of my word. I'm going to stick with them till the very end. Let's just win all the challenges so we don't have to vote anyone out." the surfer stated. "Woah, check out the fog! It's been so long since the first time I stepped foot on Boney Island."

The camera zoomed out to show the seven canoes reaching the shore of Boney Island. A familiar skull-shaped mountain was seen in the distance. The first canoe to be focused on was the one rowed by Sammy, Tyler, and Dawn.

"Woah! This place looks _awesome!_ " the jock beamed.

"I have a bad feeling about this. This island is _filled_ with negative aura." the aura reader sensed nervously.

Tyler got off the boat and started stretching his legs. "Don't worry about it! What could _possibly_ go wrong?" The jock then cried out in horror as he turned around, only to see a familiar green face pop out and maul him.

"Ezekiel!" Sammy yelled as she jumped back on the boat and tried to fend the monster with an aura. Ezekiel growled at her as he began to quickly drag the fainted Tyler away.

Dawn began to exit to boat to chase Tyler but was stopped by Sammy. "No, Dawn. I don't want you getting hurt. I'll go rescue him. Stay with the team, alright?" Dawn nodded as Sammy dashed for Ezekiel.

Dawn soon reunited with Noah, Brick, Sky, and Bridgette while the Villains watched from a distance. The five then began to trek somewhere deep into the woods while carrying the equipment necessary to pitch a tent. Scarlett grinned as all eight Villains stayed put.

"Chris never mentioned _anything_ about _where_ we need to go on the island. We could all just camp near the canoes, so we'll easily be able to row back in the morning."

"You're a genius, Scarlett!" Courtney complimented. "Now, who's going to help pitch the tent with me? I've been on _so_ many camping trips as a CI-"

"Actually, don't you think setting a tent is a man's job? I suggest you and the others go forage for food." Dave rudely remarked.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Scarlett grunted.

"Yeah! Spit it out _New Ezekiel._ " Jo scoffed while raising her fist at the scrawny boy. Dave grimaced in fear, realizing what he had just said to two of the scariest girls he had ever met.

"Ladies, ladies! Relax." Scott pleaded. "I'm sure my _bud_ Dave didn't mean any of that, did you?"

Dave gulped with his eyes wide open as he shook his head furiously. Jo and Scarlett both rolled their eyes, clearly unsure over what Scott was doing.

"Here's a plan. For the sake of going against gender stereotypes, why don't we let the girls set up the tent, while the guys look for food?" the farmer offered.

"Can Alejandro stay with us?" Lindsay innocently asked. "I heard he's _really_ good at setting up tents!"

"Of course, but we're going to need to bring one of the girls to even the groups out." Scott remarked. "Who do _you_ think we take, Davey?"

"Courtney!" the germaphobe instantly replied, much to Courtney's annoyance.

"Great idea!" the farmer smirked.

xxx

The footage skipped over to the Heroes walking on a trail. Brick and Sky were seen leading the group while Bridgette was seen looking rather guilty in the back.

Dawn noticed this and put her hand on the surfer's shoulder. "What's wrong, Bridgette? Your aura is pinker than usual."

"Tyler and Sammy have been taken by Ezekiel, and it's all my fault!" Bridgette said with a sense of guilt. "If I didn't vote him off my stupid team, none of this would have ever happened. He wanted the million so bad. I'm the one who ruined his life."

"Bridgette, you didn't know this would happen - no one did." Dawn remorsed, giving the surfer a warm embrace. Due to their size difference, Dawn had to reach upwards. "Don't let this get to you. Dakota got better through surgery, so I'm sure he'll get better too."

"Dakota's father is a rich casino owner though! Ezekiel's parents are cattle-farmers without a reliable source of income. That's a huge difference! No way will they get enough money to cure their only son. Heck, it's been four years since they've even seen him! I've felt so bad for so long, Dawn."

Dawn scratched her head in thought and snapped her fingers. "You know what, Bridgette? I have an idea. I still have a decent sum of money left from when I sold all those Total Drama souvenirs on Fredslist. Now that the island's been sunk, the value for these items has gone through the roof! Once this season's over, I'm going to send some money to Ezekiel's parents. How does that sound?"

Bridgette nodded in agreement as she gave Dawn another hug. "You're the best, Dawn."

Dawn froze in confusion as if she never received a compliment before but smiled regardless. The camera panned back to show that Noah was secretly watching the duo's conversation.

xxx

The scene cut back to the food searching group on the Villain's team with Lightning, Courtney, Scott, and Dave all on the hunt. The four looked exhausted as if they had been doing this for hours.

"Oof. I'm tired, guys. How long have we been out here?" Dave whined.

Lightning looked at his hands, only to realize he wasn't wearing a watch. "20 minutes?" he answered. Dave began to make pouty noises in response.

The camera panned over to Scott grinned with his arms crossed at Courtney. "Okay, Scott. What the heck was that about earlier? Your so-called "friendship" with Dave." she asked.

"What ever do you mean? The two of us are the best of friends." the farmer lied.

"Don't even try that, Dirtboy." Courtney hissed. "Dave isn't stupid. He can see right through that."

"You mean, like how he sees through your fake flirting with him?" the farmer smirked as the ex-CIT blushed as she was caught off guard. "You're playing a dirty game, Courtney."

"Did you even _watch_ your first season?" Courtney growled. "Unless of course, you're not actually focused on the manipulation part, but more so on the flirting part." she continued with a sly grin. "You _did_ push Lightning off the skiis out of jealousy last time."

"Courtney, look. I was thinking about that and wanted to say sorry." Scott admitted. "I understand you aren't into me anymore and that's fine. I'm sorry that I've been acting like such a lovesick jerk lately. Let's just move on, okay?"

"I don't believe you." Courtney replied as she looked away.

The farmboy moved over the direction she was staring at in attempt to continue the conversation. "Well, you're going to have to trust me. I understand that the two of us are incompatible - you've been accepted to go to law school, and I'm a poor dirt farmer. Outside of this show, we would _never_ be together."

Courtney bit her lip and closed her eyes, clearly not able to process this information. "You know, this is very mature of you, Scott. Apology accepted." Courtney opened her arms out for a hug as Scott accepted it. "Why have you only decided to do this now?"

"Because I'm going to need help taking down Jo and Scarlett." Scott answered.

xxx

"I'm over Courtney, alright? I used to have a thing for strong, bossy girls but Courtney made those feelings go away. I guess I'm more into relationships where I'm the dominant one." Scott confessed.

"Jo and Scarlett have become too close for comfort, and they have Alejandro and Lindsay wrapped around their fingers. Those four have _way_ too much power on this team. Thankfully, Lightning seems to have forgotten about the little incident that happened a few days ago. All I needed were Dave and Courtney's votes and now I've got them. The best we can do is tie, but that's _much_ better than a total steamroll." Scott finished.

xxx

The footage then cut over to show the Heroes by their finished tent at twilight. Brick was outside, making the finishing touches while Noah was crouching beside him.

"Back already? Did you get any food? Did you remember that Bridgette and Dawn don't eat meat?" Brick asked.

"Keep it down," Noah hushed as he began to eavesdrop the girls' conversation. "Why do we even need food? We're only out here for a day. It would be a better usage of my time if I stayed around. I know those girls are up to something."

"We're in an alliance of five, teammate. Unless we lose three more times, we're going to be fine." the soldier remarked. "Dawn and Bridgette aren't the type of people to backstab."

"Even then, don't you realize?" the snarker scoffed. "There are four girls and only three guys - we're outnumbered. Bridgette the two-timer worries me the most. If she gets too close with Samey and Sky, the alliance is done for, man. Listen."

The footage panned inside the tent with the three girls relaxing inside. Dawn was seen in a lotus position, meditating with her eyes closed, while Bridgette and Sky were seen chatting nearby.

"Are you serious? Dave was watching you _there_ of all places? That's illegal!" Bridgette shuddered.

"I know, right?! I can't believe I actually liked him during the first few weeks." Sky groaned. "A _ton_ of fans want me and him to be an official couple, but none of them were out there on the island. None of them know the horrible, creepy, disgusting things he did behind-the-scenes."

"Total Drama has changed so much in the past six years." the surfer pondered. "The show used to be about meeting new friends. Now it's this toxic shell of its former self. Chris has gone totally sadistic too."

"Hey, Bridgette? If you don't mind me asking, how was it like meeting Geoff for the first time?" the gymnast asked.

A glimmer was seen in the surfer's eyes, reminiscing the old times. "I always found him cute, but we had a bit of a rough patch during our first season. He'd keep on giving me weird gifts that would freak me out. He got a lot better though, and we've been going strong for years now."

Sky nodded in response. "Yeah. I'm kinda done with boys for now considering all the drama last year. I guess an upside to coming back is that I get an opportunity to redeem myself. The fandom still hasn't forgiven me."

"I know how you feel." Bridgette groaned. "I've been a TV star for years now. I know what it's like to have haters, Sky. Have you had any luck with the whole Dave thing yet?"

"Not really." Sky admitted. "He's a very hard person to talk to. Maybe my job would be easier if we were on the same team. He's a total creep, but I don't want his hatred over me to last much longer."

Bridgette bit her lip with a sense of guilt. "I really hope we don't lose any more challenges, Sky. I'm going to have _such_ a hard time voting someone out. I just feel really close with all of you, y'know? Our team has to be the best one I've been on."

Sky nodded her head in sadness.

xxx

"I _really_ need to stay in the game to redeem myself. Bridgette is my only hope against the others. Hopefully she can get Dawn or Tyler to vote with me and Sammy." Sky confessed. "While the money would be amazing, fixing my reputation is my first priority. I'm not going to be able to do that if I get voted out before I have the chance to talk to Dave."

xxx

The footage cut back to Jo, Scarlett, Lindsay, and Alejandro finishing up the tent. "Didn't know you knew how to pitch a tent, _Princess."_ Jo said to Lindsay.

"Aww, thanks!" Lindsay chirped. "I've been working as a counselor for summer camps!"

"Really?" Jo doubted. "You don't really strike me as the outdoor type. Don't you need to spend years in training to get that job too?"

"Nope! Daddy bribed them to give me a job there. I get my own cabin with air conditioning too!" Lindsay replied.

"Well, that's better than nothing, I guess." Jo shrugged.

"Alright, everyone. Chris never specified when we need to start heading back to the mainland, meaning we can set sail after midnight." Scarlett deduced. "I suggest that one of us stays up and wakes everyone up once it is time to go."

" _Excellente!"_ Alejandro unnecessarily replied in Spanish. "I'll keep watch while you ladies rest. I have trained myself to last hours without feeling tired."

Jo smirked while crossing her arms with respect.

xxx

"I hate to say it, but _Alejandork, Smarty,_ and, _Top Heavy_ have all earned my respect." Jo confessed. "I knew that if I wanted to win, I'd unfortunately have to act a whole lot nicer, but these guys aren't as bad as I thought they were. Turns out, being nicer shows the good in people. Don't get me wrong - I still wouldn't be friends with them - but I wouldn't mind working with them."

/

The footage cut back to the Heroes. Night had fallen and the sounds of animals are heard in the darkness. The inside of the tent is seen with Brick trembling in fear while the others trying to sleep. Sky is seen looking rather paranoid.

"Is it just me, or does this challenge seem awfully simple?" Sky whispered to Brick. "Usually Chris would have mutant beavers or fanged ducks hunt us down. Something's missing here."

As if on queue, the sounds of rustling leaves and faint moans are heard in the background, terrifying the scared Brick. Water is heard being spilled, implying that the soldier had just soiled his pants. Sky valiantly stood up and began to unzip the tent to see what the cause of the noise was.

The beaten-up bodies of both Sammy and Tyler collapsed on the floor of the tent in agony, waking up the other Heroes except Dawn. The duo had their clothes torn and were very badly bruised. "What happened? Are you two alright?" Sky asked.

"Don't - Zeke - aughhh." Tyler mumbled.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. Ezekiel scratched us a bunch, but I don't think any of it is permanent. I've definitely dealt with worse. One time, Amy threw me into a pit of elephants. I haven't been to the zoo since!" Sammy shuddered.

"Elephants are usually friendly creatures, though." Bridgette added. "You shouldn't be traumatized over them."

"Not when they're going to the bathroom." Sammy finished, much to everyone's disgust.

Bridgette frowned in dismay. "This sister of yours - she's a horrible person. People should know about this, Samey. This is not okay _at all_."

"It's _Samey -_ I keep on reminding you, Bridgette. " the cheerleader corrected looking upset. "And people _do_ know about Amy. If you watched or cared about my season, you would know."

This comment caused Bridgette to cringe in guilt. Sky in particular was seen feeling bad for the twin. The cheerleader looked worse for wear and looked seconds away from breaking into tears. "Let's get you freshened up, Sammy." the surfer suggested.

xxx

"I've dealt with superfans before, trust me." Bridgette remarked in the outhouse. "But Sierra is _nothing_ compared to Sammy. She told me that Total Drama was the show that kept her happy through all the trauma her sister caused her. I was her favorite contestant on the show and she was _crushed_ for months after my first elimination. Ever since, she's been auditioning for _years._ Obviously, her sister wouldn't dare let Sammy be popular, so Amy auditioned too with the intent of sabotaging Sammy's popularity."

The surfer then sighed. "I don't know what's going on with me today. I just feel so guilty all the time now. I guess spending time with Sammy would really make it up to her. She's been my biggest fan ever since she was eleven."

/

The screen cut over to show Bridgette by the shore in the dead of night. "You done?" the surfer asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for coming with me, Bridgette." Sammy replied as the camera panned over to her with a towel wrapped around her. The cheerleader was now clean from all the mud and dirt previously on her.

"Sammy, look. I didn't mean to call you that name earlier." Bridgette remorsed. "And I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention during your season. After playing on the show three times, I can't be get myself to watch anymore - even when some of my friends participated in All-Stars. I've been friends with Courtney and Gwen for years and I didn't even watch their season."

"I understand." Sammy said. "You know, I know that celebrities aren't always who they seem to be, but you're just as nice as the show portrays you."

"I wouldn't exactly call being on a crappy reality show a celebrity, but I get your point." Bridgette blushed, not expecting the compliment. "I know what you've been through, Sammy. No one deserves to be the victim of an abusive sibling. Here's what I'll do to make it up to you - I promise that I'll never vote for you and we'll make the final two together. Sound good?"

"Oh my God! I've been _dreaming_ about this moment for so long! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the cheerleader squealed as the surfer grinned.

Bridgette then picked up the cheerleader's clothes. "Now get dressed. We shouldn't be gone for too long or else the others will think we've been eaten by a mutant bear."

As the sounds of squealing and pure happiness are heard into the night sky, the camera pans out to reveal a sneaky Noah hiding behind trees, listening to the whole conversation. The snarker is seen with a frustrated expression on his face.

/

The scene cuts to the Villains' tent by the canoes. Alejandro is seen with a long stick keeping guard over his fellow teammates. The camera flashes the screen as it shows everyone sleeping peacefully with the sole exception of Courtney. Everyone is evenly spaces out in the tent, but Dave is seen creepily close the the ex-CIT. Courtney is seen twitching with her eyes wide open in a very uncomfortable position, unable to sleep.

" _Calm down, Courtney"_ she mutters to herself. " _I know you're tired, but try not to sleep. You need to be at full energy once it's time to row back to the island. Plus, I don't want Dave doing anything to me while I'm sleeping."_

The camera zooms in to her nervous face, unable to rest. After a few seconds, a ripping sound is heard as Ezekiel pops out of nowhere, causing Courtney to scream on the top of her lungs. Her lungs are so loud that several shots of other locations on the island are shown, along with the Heroes' tent. All seven Heroes immediately wake up out of shock.

"W-w-what was that?" Brick shivers.

Bridgette put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Relax. That sounded like Courtney. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"If Courtney's awake, the Villains are surely planning to head back to camp then. Chris _never_ said when we need to head back to camp. There's nothing stopping us from going this early in the morning." Noah pointed out while everyone nodded. Bridgette in particular face-palmed herself.

"It has been six years since I did that same challenge, and I _never_ thought of that." she groaned.

"We shouldn't waste time then. Let's get a move on, everyone! Keep the winning streak alive!" Sky commanded as everyone began to sit themselves up.

The scene shifted back to the Villains side with Ezekiel viciously growling at Courtney with all the other Villains backing up except Dave who was still sound asleep next to her. The germaphobe began to wrap his arm around Courtney, only to collide with Ezekiel's face. This sudden touch of the slimy texture woke the boy up immediately.

"Ewww! Dude, do you _ever_ wash your face?" Dave asked. Ezekiel made an animal noise in response and clawed Dave's face, leaving a bloody cut. The boy began to panic and quickly gave the homeschooled zombie a swift kick to the crotch. The feral monster groaned in pain and was knocked out and landed on Courtney. The girl shoved the creature aside an spontaneously gave Dave a hug. Seconds later, she realized what she just did and quickly gagged. Dave did not see this as he was blinded by the sudden hug.

"Wow! Usually _I'm_ the one giving hugs to girls. I've never actually received one myself!" he beamed much to Courtney's disgust and to Scott's amusement.

"There's no time for hormones, Dave. We need to get off this island ASAP." Scarlett commanded.

" _Four-Eyes_ is right. This is gonna be the easiest win we've ever had." Jo replied as everyone began to head for the canoes.

xxx

The scene quickly shifted over to the Heroes rushing to the shore. "Crap! The Villains are way ahead of us!" Sky said as they watched them quickly sail away.

The camera quickly panned to the Villains, this time all squeezed in a single canoe. "So long, _Zeroes."_ Jo mocked as she gave a cocky grin. Scarlett was seen beside her, quietly pointing at everyone in the canoe.

"Four, five, six, seven. Guys, we're missing someone." Scarlett alerted.

"Who could it _possibly_ be?" Courtney groaned.

The camera then panned over to the shore, showing Alejandro on the ground with his shirt torn from Ezekiel's scratches. The handsome man picked himself up while holding his head in pain, as he came to his senses.

"Wait for me!" he called as he removed his shirt, revealing the thin cuts on his chest. He then began jogging to the lake.

The spaniard then froze in place and cringed as he screeched in pain. The camera backed up to reveal that Bridgette had just kicked the boy hard in the crotch. Alejandro then fell on the ground while grasping his wounded area in an attempt to stop hurting.

"Finally! Serves you right, Al! I've been wanting to do that for _four_ years!" the surfer celebrated, much to the other Heroes' enjoyment. All six of them - Noah included - were cheering her for her revenge.

"Get in the boat, Bridgette! We can still catch up to them." Sammy ordered.

Unfortunately, the surfer's joy was abruptly cut short by Ezekiel's sudden appearance as the freak woke up from his unconscious state and menacingly growled at her. Bridgette fidgeted as she tried to run away, only for Ezekiel to grab her by the left.

"I'll be fine guys," Bridgette said in an unsure tone. "Just go without me!"

Noah moved to the front of the crowded canoe and grabbed an oar. "You heard her. Row!"

"No can do teammate. I live by the code, and I'll die by the code. Never leave a man behind!" the soldier commanded patriotically as he jumped off the canoe to help Bridgette.

The camera cut back to the Villains with Scott and Lightning rowing the boat back to Boney Island to rescue their injured teammate. Once they hit the shore, Jo hastily jumped off, held the shirtless Alejandro above her head, and aggressively tossed him in the canoe. The boy landed exactly on Lindsay's lap. The dumb blonde squealed as she stroked his hair.

"Aww. He's so _cute_ when he's sleeping." she squeed.

The jockette then jumped back on the canoe. "Move, move, move!" she ordered as Scott and Lightning started rowing backwards to u-turn the boat. Scott accidentally raised his oar too high and his Lightning on the head by accident, causing him to get knocked out. Jo gave Scott a dirty glare.

"That was an accident, _I swear_ " Scott claimed with a nervous expression.

"Oh, for crying out loud. Less talking, more rowing!" Courtney muttered as she pushed Lightning's unconscious body aside and grabbed his oar. She then began to turn the boat around and row towards the mainland.

The camera cut back to the Heroes as Brick, Tyler and Sky were frantically trying to fend off the feral Ezekiel from a concerned looking Bridgette. Dawn, Sammy, and Noah were all seen watching on the canoe. The home-schooled monster gave horrifying screams as he was pushed around. Bridgette closed her eyes and grit her teeth until eventually giving in. The surfer took a deep breath, walked over to the freak, and gave him a hug.

"Bridgette? What the heck are you doing?" Sky asked in a baffled tone.

"I know it's way too late to undo everything that's happened to you, but I'm sorry." the surfer apologized as Ezekiel gave a remorseful growl. "You didn't deserve _any_ of this. Dawn and I are going to raise money to turn you back to normal, okay?"

The freak thought for a moment until he eventually responded with an enthusiastic nod. Bridgette nodded her head as the boy ran back into the woods.

Brick saluted at her, looking very impressed "Good job, teammate! How did you know to do that?"

"He's had a crush on me since our first season and I was the reason he got voted out first…twice. I guess I made him feel better." she explained.

"C'mon guys! We still have a chance at beating the Villains!" Sky called as the four began heading for the canoe.

Out of nowhere, Chris began descending from the night sky using his jetpack. "Uh-oh…" the Heroes moaned in unison.

"No point, Heroes! The Villains finished the race a few minutes ago. I'll be seeing you all at elimination!" he grinned while the others groaned.

xxx

"I don't feel so good about our upcoming elimination." Bridgette admitted while staring at the camera. "I'm honestly close friends with everyone on my team, and no matter what, I'll _hate_ to see anyone go. Sky and I really bonded today, but I promised never to vote for Sammy, and I can't just betray my alliance of Dawn, Noah, Brick, and Tyler. This _really_ sucks - Sky's the only option on the table."

Bridgette sighed as she held her head down. "At least I'm helping Ezekiel out. That should be the last time he tries to do something bad."

/

The footage cut ahead to the mess hall on the mainland, now in the sunny afternoon. All fifteen players were seen on various tables. Sammy was seen carrying her tray over to the lone Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn! Mind if I sit with you? I thought you looked lonely over there." the cheerleader kindly explained.

The aura reader smiled in response. "Of course you can Sammy! After all, you _do_ hate seeing others all by themselves, as you were often left alone by people after all the harassment by Amy."

Sammy blushed as she nervously seated herself beside Dawn. "I thought you promised not to spill anymore personal secrets."

Dawn's smile faded as she covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm _so_ sorry, Sammy! I didn't know what came over me! I've been having issues functioning without the proper nutrition. We seem to have been served nothing but meat products for the past five days and I've been dying for a salad ever since."

"That's okay, Dawn. That's what hunger does to people. Try not to do it again, alright?" the cheerleader empathized. "One of these days, you might accidentally spill even bigger secrets about me to the whole world."

"You mean like your crush on Tyler?" Dawn innocently revealed. Once she had said the jock's name, she gasped upon realizing what she had just done. Sammy's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped in shock.

xxx

"Okay, fine. There's no way the editors are cutting that footage out, so I may as well come clean. I do have a crush on Tyler." the cheerleader explained while looking flustered. "It's one of the few secrets that Amy hasn't ruined my life with. It's always been kind of a guilty pleasure for me considering he has a girlfriend. Well, not anymore, I gue-"

Sammy suddenly straighten up and squealed in glee. "Oh my God! He's single now! That's never crossed my mind until now!" the cheerleader then slapped herself on the cheek. "No. Get it together, Samantha. He'd never fall for someone like you. You aren't here for boys, Samantha. You're in it to win it."

The nice twin sighed in sadness, as she had just persuaded herself otherwise.

xxx

The camera panned out from Sammy and Dawn's table to the opposite side of the cafeteria. Sky was seen anxiously walking over to where Bridgette was seated.

The gymnast sat herself beside the surfer. "Hey Bridgette, are you ready for the campfire ceremony tonight?" she politely asked.

"Not really. I honestly don't hate anyone on this team, so it breaks my heart seeing one of you good. You're all great people and I'd love to hang out with everyone once the game ends." the surfer replied.

"Bridgette, I know you're voting for me tonight. I understand why you're doing it, but I want to give you an option." Sky offered while Bridgette raised her eyebrow out of interest. "Noah's a bit of a schemer. Even though you promised to be in his alliance, I rarely see him interact with you outside of the eliminations."

Bridgette nodded in agreement. "That's true. After the first day, he really hasn't talked to me all that much."

"All that I'm saying is that maybe you should let him go. He may be in your alliance, but he isn't exactly a friend." Sky added.

As the conversation between the two girls continued, the camera panned over to a different table in the cafeteria with Noah, Brick, and Tyler all seated together. Tyler was seen with his head held down, Brick was seen enjoying his meal, and Noah was seen viewing Sky and Bridgette from a distance.

"Y'know teammates, I really do enjoy our group's sense of unity. In a battle, troops need to have good chemistry or else everything will end in a failure." Brick lectured while giving himself a spoonful of Chef's cooking.

"I agree," Noah replied in a tone that suggested that he didn't care, "But you do realize that we're going to need to cut someone out, right?"

"Definitely. It's a shame too. Sky has been a power player and has been very helpful in challenges. I'm a man of my word and vowed to not break our alliance until we're the last ones standing." Brick asserted.

Noah squinted his eyes and smirked as he tapped the boy's shoulder to gain his attention. "You know, you have a pretty good point there." he deadpanned. "Sky _has_ been pulling her out here. I'd say that it would be a reasonable decision to keep her around for challenges."

"Who do we vote for then?" the soldier asked.

Noah tapped Tyler's shoulder to get his attention as well. He then leaned close to the two buff men. "If Bridgette didn't waste our time by kicking Alejandro, we could've won the challenge, right? It hurts me to betray our alliance, but Sky deserves to be here and Bridgette doesn't. What do you guys think?"

The shot cut to both Brick and Tyler staring at each other with worried looks.

/

The warm crackling embers of the fire ascended into the night's sky as the iconic elimination music began to play. The scene panned down to show all seven Heroes seated on the logs, with the eight Villains in a peanut gallery in the background. Bridgette, Noah, Sky, and Sammy were seated in the back row while Dawn, Tyler, and Brick were seated in the front. Not a single one of them looked happy over what was inevitably going to happen.

Bridgette moved her head by Noah's ear and whispered. "Look, Noah. Sky and even Sammy wanted me to vote for you. While I am friends with them, a deal's a deal. I just don't want you to worry too much about being eliminated, okay?"

Noah stared at her with his mouth open, unable to say anything. He began to sweat in guilt as Chris walked over, holding a tray of six marshmallows.

"As you may know, I've invited the Villains to witness this elimination. A lot of you had a hard time voting and it breaks my heart to see friends turning on one another… not!" the Host mocked, ushering an annoyed snort from Chef.

"Anywho, the following campers are safe -" he continued.

"Samey," he threw to the cheerleader who gladly caught it.

"Dawn," the camera panned over to show her grin cheerfully.

"Tyler," he added as the marshmallow hit Tyler in the eye, causing the jock to yelp in pain.

"And _Bed-Wetter_ ," he grinned as Brick gave an embarrassed frown. Jo gave a loud snort in the background too.

"This leaves Bridgette, Noah, and Sky. With two votes again her, Sky is safe." Chris tossed, leaving only one marshmallow left on the tray.

" _What!?"_ Bridgette croaked. She then looked at the other six Heroes. Sky was seen confused as to what was going on, but regardless, happy that she was safe. Noah, Tyler, and Brick were all seen looking very regretful. "Noah! Did you vote for me?"

Noah pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. Bridgette gasped once again. " _You did!_ " the shocked surfer continued. "I _trusted_ you! I stayed loyal to you and _this_ is how you treat me?"

"A-ha!" Dave butted in, on the peanut gallery bleachers. "See? I _told_ you Sky's a traitor!" The other Villains rolled their eyes in response.

The shot cut back to Chris' annoyed face. "Tick, tock, everyone. We're on a schedule. The final marshmallow goes to….."

The music began to rapidly rise, alternating between shots of the guilty looking Noah and the furious Bridgette.

" _Noah."_ he finished as he tossed the final token of safety. The marshmallow bounced off Noah's head, as the snarker was too busy hanging his head down to pay attention.

xxx

Noah was seen in the confessional, biting his lip. "Okay. I'm not going to lie - I truly feel bad for betraying Bridgette. After what she did with Geoff, I didn't think she was the loyal type. The girl was getting scarily close with Sky and Samey so I had to take matters in my own hands. There really was no winning for me here. I need to keep Sky around for my cross-team alliance with Dave and Courtney, and getting Samey out would've been impossible with Tyler around. It was inevitable that I had to pick someone off from my alliance, and Bridgette was the most likely to betray me anyway."

Noah sighed in defeat. "I'm in big trouble now. The only reason why Tyler voted with me, is because he dude's jealous over how much time Bridgette and Sammy are spending together. He obviously didn't tell me this, but the guy made it pretty obvious. It makes sense too - now that Lindsay's out of the way, he's back to being single. He may as well work with Samey and Sky now. Plus, there's no way Dawn trusts me after this. Brick and I are outnumbered! I'm going to need a miracle to survive the next round."

xxx

The screen flipped on its axis, resembling an unprofessional cut from a video editing software. It transitioned into Bridgette's head poking out of the Sub of Shame's opening vault, still glaring at Noah. The snarker awkwardly waved back while giving an embarrassed smile. Sammy was seen leaning on Tyler, looking upset; Sky was seen with a remorseful frown while also looking relieved that it wasn't her in the submarine; and Dawn had her lips angrily pursed at Noah.

"At least I _finally_ got my revenge on Alejandro for the whole pole thing. That's all that matters." she finally said in disgust.

"Bridgette, please. I'm sorry for betraying you." Noah informed.

"I mean, you gotta play your own game, right?" she coldly replied as the submarine's hatch closed down. The vehicle then descended into the water.

The Heroes then began to walk away from the dock, only to be stopped by Chef. "Hold it. We aren't done with the ceremony just yet." Chris grinned.

The screen quickly flashed to the six Heroes seated in the campfire area once again with the eight Villains still sitting in the bleachers. Chris cleared his throat as he began his announcement. "It has come to my attention that there seems to be a few power couples on the road to smooch city."

" _Not this again!"_ Dave moaned, ushering a nasty glare from Chris.

"Thank you for the input, Dave." Chris continued. "Anyway, this kind of stuff makes things a lot more awkward and has caused some _painfully_ obvious vote-offs, so I've decided to switch things up a bit."

xxx

Sammy gulped. "Oh, I hope Chris doesn't tell everyone about my crush. I mean, I guess they'll find out when the show airs anyway, but it's too early!"

xxx

The music then began to rise once again. "The couple I am going to split up will be…. _Dave and Courtney!_ Dave, you're on the Heroes now."

"NOO!" Sky yelled as Dave shot a devilish grin at her.

xxx

Sammy gave a sigh of relief.

xxx

"YES!" Courtney screamed in the outhouse. "A break from _him_ until the merge sounds pretty good. Poor Sky though. She's _so_ screwed."

xxx

"And to keep the numbers normal…" Chris added as the music continued. "I've decided to move _Samey_ to the Villains!"

" _Me?_ But I'm not a Villain!" Sammy complained. Chris didn't reply and simply pointed her to her seat in the peanut gallery. The cheerleader frowned as she got up and waved goodbye to her team. The sot focused on Tyler giving her a glum goodbye.

"As much as I'd love to see how Samey and Dave react to their new teams, we're all out of time for this episode! Find out next time on Total! Drama! The Island Strikes Back!"

The camera jumped out to show the island as Chris ended the show, however the scene lingered even after the triumphant closing music faded.

/

The shot cut to Boney Island with the feral Ezekiel resting in some bushes. The camera focused as the Sub of Shame emerged from the water with Bridgette popping out. The homeschooled boy instantly woke up and gave an excited pant.

"C'mon, bud. Let's get you fixed up." the surfer invited as Ezekiel walked over to the submarine with her.

xxx

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Well that was fun. This episode really was the Bridgette chapter since I wanted to flesh out her character before sending her off. I thought it would be interesting to set character up with many connections, only to eliminate her at the end. Why? She really doesn't have too much character on thes how, and I wanted to fix that up a bit. Ezekiel was really a last minute addition, but I figured that since they were going to Boney Island anyway, he may as well be part of the chapter.

I'm sure the voting was a bit confusing, but I'll try my best to explain. The alliance of five I set up from the first few chapters were never really set up as close friends, because they never were close friends. They were just an alliance that stuck together. Noah got anxious over Bridgette's interactions with Sky and Sammy and decided to get her out before she could do anything to him while also getting Brick and Tyler onboard. Meanwhile, Bridgette and Dawn went with the original plan of booting Sky. Sky and Sammy also attempted to gun for Noah and tried to rally Bridgette and Dawn to help out, but clearly failed.

As previously mentioned, I have had the whole series planned out in advance since 2014 and have only made minor edits since then. The Samey-Dave swap was a last-minute addition as I feel it will make more sense going forward, along with bringing interesting interactions. I'm pretty excited to write over how the two will do on different teams.

I'm having so much fun writing for everyone that I'm even more disappointed that Total Dramarama isn't an actual elimination season. Oh well. Hopefully, the show will continue one day.

Anyway, leave a review over what you think! Take it easy!

* * *

 **Voting Chart:**

Bridgette - Brick, Noah, Tyler

Noah - Sammy, Sky

Sky - Bridgette, Dawn

 **Elimination Table:**

Dakota - (18th Place)

Shawn - (17th Place)

Topher - (16th Place)

Bridgette - (15th Place)


End file.
